La mécanique du coeur
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Si on vous annonçait que vous n'avez plus que sept jours à vivre, quelles seraient vos priorités ? Quand Malfoy le lui fait remarquer, Harry se rend compte qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment. Après tout, il a toujours eu ce constant tic-tac au-dessus de sa tête. Maintenant, c'est dans son cœur qu'il l'entend. Un cœur mécanique, une horloge, un compte à rebours... Slash DMHP.
1. Tic-Tac

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours malheureusement pas. VENDSLESMOIJKROWLING ! Hm. Hm.**_

 _ **Que dire ? J'arrive jamais à faire une entrée correcte. Reprend les sept tomes d'Harry Potter, se passent un an après la fin de la guerre à l'école de Poudlard... Léger spoiler pour celles qui ne les auraient toujours pas lus (mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire bon sang.) Et puis voilà, voilà... Bref.**_

* * *

 _ **Etat de la fiction : Terminée. 7 Chapitres.**_

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : 1** **er** **jour.**

* * *

 **Tic-tac.**

* * *

 _This is why, my friends_

 _I'm leaving for a better place_

 _I'm sick and tired all of this_

 _I made it sound better_

 _But I can't see what we've made here_

 _I'm giving up on this world to find another one_

 _Just don't follow me if you're not sure_

 _There's no way back when you leave the others_

 ** _Khamsin & LeMarquis (ft Saavan) - Leaving._**

* * *

 _ **9h.**_

« Tic-tac » faisait l'horloge, « gong » répondait son cœur. A moins qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un ? Il le sentait pomper son sang à une vitesse ahurissante. Il battait beaucoup plus vite que cette foutue horloge. Et pourtant, il n'était pas en train de courir après un mégalomane en puissance, il n'était pas en train de voler pour attraper un vif d'or, il n'était même pas en train de fuir une bande de dégénérées ambulantes qui n'en voulaient qu'à sa célébrité et son argent. Non… Il était assis, tranquillement devant le bureau de madame Pomfresh qui venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle. Il aurait pu dire la pire nouvelle de sa vie, mais en réfléchissant bien, pas vraiment. Il en avait eu des pires encore. Celle-là… elle était juste fataliste, mais ce n'était pas la pire.

Le retour de Voldemort c'était bien pire, la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, encore plus. Même celle de Severus Rogue était plus dramatique encore. Quand Ron les avait laissés tomber parce que l'Horcruxe l'avait aveuglé… Oui… Il trouvait cela pire. Il pourrait faire une liste non exhaustive des pires nouvelles qu'il avait eues. Celle de madame Pomfresh serait tout en bas de cette ladite liste. Et pourtant… Elle concernait sa vie. Ou plutôt, la fin de sa vie.

\- Monsieur Potter… ?

Harry n'était pas là. Il était bien assis dans l'infirmerie, devant elle, mais dans sa tête, il était loin. Il regardait vaguement le mur derrière, cette horrible horloge qui continuait à faire tic-tac. Et il se demandait s'il elle faisait réellement ce bruit-là. Parce qu'après tout, c'était une horloge magique. Pas de mécanique, pas de bruit. Alors, c'était peut-être lui qui l'inventait. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, lui faisait entendre cette chose pour lui rappeler… que la fin était proche.

\- Harry ? Demanda-t-elle encore plus doucement. Vous êtes avec moi ? J'aimerais tellement… Tellement faire plus… Vous allez partir à Saint Mangouste immédiatement. C'est le mieux.

\- Non, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste dans cet endroit. Ici, c'est bien.

Il se leva et l'infirmière en fit autant. Elle montrait des signes de fatigue et tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle lui parut tellement plus vieille que d'habitude. Ces cheveux étaient complètement hirsutes. Elle avait travaillé sûrement des heures durant pour trouver une solution. D'une main tremblante, elle fouilla dans ses papiers désordonnés.

\- J'ai des potions qui pourront vous aider à… supporter la douleur quand le moment sera venu.

Harry regarda la petite fiole qu'elle lui tendit. Il n'avait pas envie de la prendre, car chaque fois qu'il la verrait, il se rappellerait que le temps s'écoule trop vite. Que quand il devra la boire, il ne lui resterait plus que quelques minutes avant de partir. Mais le survivant la prit tout de même, avec un petit sourire.

\- Votre réaction m'inquiète, monsieur Potter. Vous ne voulez réellement pas…

\- J'aurais dû mourir il y a dix-huit ans. Murmura-t-il en regardant la fiole entre ses doigts. J'aurais dû mourir il y a sept ans. En fait, chaque fin d'année dans cette école, je crois que j'aurais dû mourir. Mais chaque fois, j'ai été sauvé… Parfois au dépend des personnes autour de moi. Je crois, que cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit prendre ma place. C'est mon tour de partir.

En relevant la tête, il tomba sur les yeux embués de Pompom Pomfresh et son visage choqué.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais profiter du tant qu'il me reste et ensuite, je rejoindrais ma famille, mes amis et tous ceux qui sont morts pour moi et pour que cette guerre prennent fin. Je leur dirais… Qu'on a gagné, que Voldemort n'est plus et qu'ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Je leur dirais combien Poudlard et le reste du monde sorcier est devenu beau.

Il lui sourit, un sourire sincère et heureux alors que la vieille femme laissait couler une larme. Elle n'eut pleuré que deux fois dans sa vie. Quand Albus Dumbledore fut mort… et maintenant… Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Elle ne s'opposerait pas à sa requête. Elle le laisserait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Elle savait qu'Albus n'aurait jamais accepté. Mais il n'était plus là pour les aider… De plus… Son patient le plus régulier ne pouvait plus être aidé.

\- Quand vous sentirez que votre cœur commence à ralentir, il faudra le relancer. Courir est le plus simple. Mais il y a aussi le choc électrique, l'adrénaline, le sucre…

\- J'ai compris. La coupa-t-il.

Cela se voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Comme si elle savait que quand il sortirait de là, il ne reviendrait plus. Ou alors sans vie. Mais Harry s'en ficha et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle ne le retient pas, il la quitta.

* * *

 _ **9h30**_

Harry était couché par terre dans le parc, près du lac. Il profitait du soleil levant. Des premières chaleurs de Juin. Il respirait la bonne odeur de la pelouse toute neuve et des arbres en fleurs. L'espace d'un instant, il s'endormit, rêvant de tout et de rien. Presqu'un an s'était écoulé depuis la fin de Voldemort et il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'y faire. Revenir à Poudlard fut dur. Tout comme les cauchemars, les affreuses douleurs, les prises de tête dues à son caractère qui était devenu un peu froid. Il comprit maintenant que c'était son cœur qui était froid. Après tout, il était un peu comme une horloge cassée. Froid et sur le point de s'arrêter.

Ce serait beaucoup plus simple s'il décidait de le faire maintenant, comme cela il pourrait s'en aller sans avoir à dire au revoir.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Dire au revoir… Oui. Il fallait qu'il fasse des choses. Prévoir… Prévoir quoi ? Un testament, une lettre pour ses amis. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le sache avant la dernière heure. Comment faire tout cela… Le brun se farfouilla l'esprit. Comment faire cela sans demander de l'aide ? Si jamais il demandait à Hermione, elle le serait tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais appris, il ne savait pas. Peut-être devait-il s'éclipser pour aller au Ministère de la Magie. Ginny rapporterait tout à son frère. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'elle. Harry se mordit la lèvre…

Et puis soudain, la réponse apparut d'elle-même. Il se redressa lentement et regarda au loin, l'élève de Serpentard debout devant le lac. Les mains dans les poches, il n'avait même pas revêtue sa longue robe de l'école. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de lin beige… Harry fronça les sourcils. Sur le moment, il se sentit complètement fou. Lui demander à lui ? Cela voudrait dire révéler son secret. Car il lui demanderait des explications. Mais…

Il vit sa tête se baisser vers le lac, il le regardait étrangement. Harry se leva d'un coup et marcha vers lui. Le tic-tac de l'horloge s'accentua, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours en vie et que plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus la mécanique de son cœur fonctionnait correctement. Il arriva enfin derrière lui mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il eut peur qu'un simple mot ou simple geste de sa part ne le fasse tomber dans l'eau. Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Trop plongé dans ses pensées sûrement.

\- Malfoy. Murmura-t-il enfin.

Le blond redressa soudainement la tête. Il eut un temps avant qu'il ne décide de se retourner. Il pencha la tête, le revisitant de la tête aux pieds. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Le tic-tac incessant bourdonnait dans sa tête. Il ne put plus soutenir son regard et le posa sur le lac.

\- Potter. Le salua-t-il. Que me vaut le déplaisir de te voir ?

Harry serra les dents. Il avait besoin de lui. Il ne devait pas répondre, il ne devait pas s'énerver.

\- Je viens… pour que tu paies ta dette.

\- Ma dette ?

Sa voix était froide et sombre, ses mots pires que des lames tranchantes. Il frappait Harry comme les aiguilles de son horloge cassée. Ils le piquaient encore et encore. Avant que le Serpentard ne le laisse s'expliquer, il se retourna tout à fait et posa une main sur sa hanche.

\- D'accord. Mais après cela, tu disparais de ma vie.

\- C'est faisable. Trancha Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, désemparés. Il ne pensait pas qu'il accepterait aussi facilement. Il croyait qu'il pourrait discuter et se disputer un peu avant d'aborder le sujet. En vrai, il se rendit compte que de l'apprendre de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était plus facile que de le dire. Ou peut-être était-ce difficile de lui dire à lui ? Il allait mourir. Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il allait mourir. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Il se contenta de murmurer sans le regarder :

\- Je dois faire un testament.

Il ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait le sentir. Il était à la fois surpris mais suspicieux. Comme il l'imaginait, il ne tarda pas à lui demander pourquoi. Il aurait tout aussi bien lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, mais il se laissa bercer par l'eau qui apaisait le bruit dans ses oreilles. De ses yeux fuyant, il bredouilla :

\- Personne ne doit savoir…

\- Combien de temps, Potter ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Sons visage était fermé et il avait l'air de ne pas plaisanter du tout. Tout comme il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il le regardait avec attention. Toute trace de mépris, de dégout ou de colère avait quitté son visage. Ce n'était plus Malfoy, l'ancien mangemort… C'était le même gamin insupportable qui avait tant besoin d'aide et que personne n'a assez fait attention pour secourir. C'était un jeune homme qui avait arrêté ses conneries d'adolescent en mal d'amour. Il était à la fois lui, et surtout quelqu'un d'autre. Quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose qui l'avait amené ici, à cet instant précis, à regarder le lac de cette façon.

\- Sept jours…

Il avait murmuré ses deux mots comme une trahison. C'était la vie qui le trahissait, un peu ses amis, un peu son amour, un peu la mort… Un peu tout ça. Et pourtant, Ron et Hermione n'y étaient pour rien, Ginny non plus et la mort… Elle ne venait que réclamer son dû. Quant à la vie… franchement, qui rêvait d'une vie comme celle qu'il avait eue ? Personne.

\- C'est peu. Mais dis-moi…

Il se retourna vers le lac et le regarda encore.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu faire un testament ? A qui vas-tu donner tout ce que tu possèdes ? Tes amis ? Ginny Weasley ? Ton filleul ? Une société caritative ? Dis-moi, Saint Potter, pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Une fois que tu seras six pieds sous terre, qu'est-ce que tu en auras à foutre de ce qu'ils font avec ce qui t'appartient ?

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur fit encore une embardée. Il n'aura pas de baisse aujourd'hui, il le sentait bien. Tout ça à cause de lui… Ou grâce à lui, plutôt. Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois. Et puis la colère passa immédiatement quand il rencontra à nouveau le tenseur de son regard, une mécanique qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Quelqu'un chose d'ordinaire venait de devenir surréaliste en quelques secondes. Juste parce que c'était lui. Il se calma, analysa à nouveau. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? Oui ou non ?

\- Je pourrais dire non, en fait. Tu mourras tout de même dans sept jours. Et je serais débarrassé de cette stupide dette.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Malfoy, s'énerva-t-il encore.

\- Le temps… Murmura le blond. Au contraire, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. Tu as mal évalué. En fait, te connaissant, tu as encore agi de manière compulsive et en accord avec le blason de ta maison. Comme un lion en cage, tu n'as pas évalué du tout. Tu as regardé la mort et tu as sûrement souris et haussé les épaules en lui disant, « Attend, je fais mon testament, puis ensuite tu as le droit de me prendre. ». Ai-je raison ou tort ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. C'était incroyable, comment le connaissait-il aussi bien ? Il avait touché en plein cœur et le brun avait cessé de respirer. S'il n'avait pas été devant lui, il aurait mis une main sur son cœur, cherchant son pouls. Le tic-tac s'était arrêté et une voix dans sa tête lui murmura de respirer, sinon, il mourrait. Harry papillonna des yeux avant de pouvoir respirer à nouveau correctement. Son souffle était erratique. Il se mordit la lèvre. Toute autre personne se serait dépêchée de voir s'il allait bien. Malfoy, quant à lui, se contenta de le regarder souffrir sans aucun sentiment apparent.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire par là ?

\- Quelles sont tes priorités, Potter ? Continua-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé. En sept jours tu peux en faire… Des dizaines de choses que tu t'es toujours interdit de faire, des aveux, des envies, tu peux visiter le monde… Tu peux vivre avant de mourir. Et toi tu restes là à parler avec un homme que tu détestes le plus au monde, et à penser à un stupide testament.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant raison ? Il visait tellement juste, qu'Harry trouva cela louche, comme s'il y avait déjà pensé. Puis, il laissa tomber pour se concentrer sur ses priorités… Il n'en avait clairement pas. Des envies particulières… Aucunes. Visiter le monde ? Pour quoi faire, les bâtiments étaient partout pareils, et surtout, il avait peur que son cœur ne tienne pas. Des aveux…

Oui, peut-être… Des aveux, il devait bien en avoir quelques-uns. Beaucoup pour lui, des choses qu'il n'a jamais voulu lui dire, des choses qu'il n'avait pas pensé, sauf à cet instant précis. Alors qu'il semblait si différent de d'habitude… Alors que pour la première fois, il le voyait autrement. Est-ce qu'il aurait le courage de lui dire ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus que sept jours. Et même s'il se moquait de lui, il n'aurait pas longtemps à le supporter. Encore moins s'il attendait encore. Oui… il serait la dernière personne qu'il verrait alors.

\- Vendredi… On fait le testament vendredi.

Malfoy hocha la tête et partit, sans plus ni moins. Aurait-il dû le remercier ? Harry regarda le lac longuement. Il le remercierait plus tard. A contre cœur, il se retira aussi. Il avait des choses à dire, maintenant. Beaucoup de choses…

* * *

 _ **11h.**_

\- Harry ? J'ai eu ton message, que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardait tout Poudlard qui se dessinait devant lui. Il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où il venait ici, avec elle, pour passer du temps. Parfois, il se suspendait, des moments magiques qu'il espérait ne jamais être oublié. Surtout quand il ne serait plus là. Mais ce temps avait passé, depuis qu'il savait pour sa maladie, deux mois déjà, il venait ici seul, pour méditer… Et ces beaux moments étaient devenus tristes, froids et vides…

La rouquine s'approcha de lui et se posa à ses côtés. Il entendit son sac glisser de son épaule et tomber à terre. Elle le regarda longuement avant de sourire et de le suivre dans sa tristesse. Car oui, il était triste. Encore et toujours, au même endroit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la quittait. Ce serait la dernière.

Du coin de l'œil, il s'arrêta à chaque détail de son magnifique visage. Il aurait dû lui dire plus souvent, qu'il l'aimait, ce visage. Il se contenta de le penser fortement, maintenant il était trop tard. Elle soupira, s'assit sur le rebord et remonta son genou contre sa poitrine. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis des semaines. Elle sut que c'était la fin avant même qu'il ne lui dise. Pourtant, elle ne pleura pas, elle ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Elle ne lui dit rien, attendant sagement, sans faire de crise ou autre. Elle se dit même dans un sourire sans joie que c'était plutôt Ron qui le prendrait plus mal qu'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, murmura-t-elle alors tentant une dernière fois de le garder auprès d'elle.

\- Rien du tout… Lui répondit-il. Tu ne peux rien faire.

\- Ne sois pas si froid, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle tristement.

Elle ne voulait pas le retenir, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus le perdre pour toujours. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant. Comme si son cœur avait été assiégé par de la glace.

\- Désolé. S'excusa-t-il réellement. Je…

\- Je sais, détourna-t-elle. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Je fais juste semblant parce que moi, j'éprouve toujours des sentiments pour toi. Je savais que ce ne serait que temporaire, qu'un jour tu craquerais. Mais… Enfin tu sais, derrière, j'avais toujours de l'espoir que cela te passerait. Que tu finirais par retrouver la joie de vivre… Avec moi.

\- Désolé, chuchota-t-il encore.

\- Non… Ne t'excuse pas, Harry.

Elle descendit de son perchoir pour récupérer son sac. Avant de faire tournoyer sa longue chevelure rousse.

\- Et puis… Si jamais tu penses avoir fait une erreur, je t'attendrais.

\- Ne m'attend pas.

La remarque la bloqua immédiatement. Son ton était sans appel. Elle perdit tout sourire se remplaçant uniquement de tristesse. Et puis petit à petit, la colère monta. Harry déglutit, il était peut-être allé trop loin. Et pourtant… il avait comme un poids sur les épaules qui s'envolait. Le tic-tac se fit moins oppressant contre son cou. Il se surprit à être… heureux.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire cela.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la paroi de pierre puis il soupira et se retourna. Il la vit, au bord des larmes. Quoi qu'on dise d'elle, Ginny avait toujours été très forte. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle craquerait aussi facilement. Devait-il ou pas en rajouter une couche ? Il fallait juste qu'elle ne l'aime plus. Ce serait plus facile pour elle une fois qu'il aurait disparu.

\- Ecoute, je ne t'aime plus. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'attendes et espère pour rien. Je ne reviendrais pas.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non. Oui… Enfin…

Il sourit bizarrement. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout, et pourtant, il avait comme quelque chose de mélancolique.

\- Disons que cette personne sera la dernière que je côtoierai… Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elle eut l'air choquée. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire à une personne que l'on vient juste de quitter, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait tort. Et il trouvait cela drôle. Oui, la meilleure blague de tous les temps. Ginny serra les dents et se retourna d'un pas rageur.

\- Grand bien te fasse, scanda-t-elle avant de le quitter.

C'était horrible, mais Harry se sentait tellement mieux, tellement libre. Il sourit lentement à nouveau et se tourna vers le coin sombre de la pièce.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, Malfoy. Tu sais que je peux te sentir.

Le blond sortit de l'ombre et s'appuya contre le mur. Il souriait lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te regarde tomber bien bas, Potter. Dit-il alors qu'il ne pouvait se tarir de ce sourire satisfait. Elle avait raison sur un point, ton cœur est froid comme la pierre. C'est de la mort que tu parlais, n'est-ce pas ? Cette personne que tu suivras.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Encore touché. Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de viser juste. Ne serait-il pas juste en train de lire dans sa tête ? N'ayant jamais été bon en occlumencie, il ne pourrait malheureusement rien y faire. Harry haussa juste les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Qui est le prochain que tu vas faire souffrir ainsi ? Attention, Harry. Bientôt, le testament ne servira plus à rien si tu n'as plus aucun ami à qui donner tes biens.

\- Arrête de me suivre… répondit sèchement le Griffondor.

\- Non.

Harry se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il le vit croiser les bras contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux gris le défiaient comme jamais. Quelque chose avait changé encore. Il avait l'air de s'amuser avec lui. Un Malfoy qui s'amuse avec Potter, on aura tout vu.

\- Enfin… on verra bien si vendredi tu auras toujours envie de le faire, ce testament.

\- Mon cœur n'est pas froid, avoua enfin le brun. Il ralentit… D'heure en heure, de minutes en minutes. Des fois, je l'entends qui fait tic-tac… comme une horloge rouillée. Ou je ne l'entends plus pendant quelques secondes et je me demande s'il va repartir, ou s'arrêter. Je suis malade, je vais mourir. Alors Malfoy, non, je ne tombe pas bien bas. Je les aide à faire le deuil tant que je le peux encore. De plus, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le blond perdit son sourire. Il se redressa soudainement et s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage fut si près du sien que le cœur d'Harry commença à battre beaucoup trop vite. Il tenta de le cacher mais c'était peine perdu. Malfoy le fixa, longtemps, dans les yeux, comme si la distance entre eux ne le dérangeait pas.

\- Tu te trompes encore, Potter. Car je l'entends aussi, la mécanique de ton cœur. Et elle me donne envie de danser.

* * *

 _ **17h.**_

Il s'assit devant lui sans même lui demander l'autorisation. Après son petit effet, Harry avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Tout comme il évitait tout le monde. Il soupira, le regarda un instant avant de retourner sur son bouquin. Sans qu'il ne le remarque réellement, il avait aussi regardé à droite et gauche pour être sûr que personne ne le voie avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? « Comment se suicider de façon honorable ? »

\- Malfoy, grinça-t-il. Je t'ai demandé de l'aide, pas de devenir ton ami. Va-t'en.

\- Non. Je veux voir.

\- Pardon ?

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Le blond se contenta de faire tournoyer un petit bracelet en cuir beige autour de son poignet, le trouvant beaucoup plus fascinant que la tête atterrée du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir, Malfoy ?

\- Tout, je veux être à côté de toi quand tu perdras un à un tes amis, tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas m'écouter. Je veux te voir sombrer dans la folie.

Le Griffondor se retint pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et l'envoyer valser à travers la bibliothèque. Une colère sourde emplit son estomac, le broya lentement, et il eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Seul le tic-tac assourdissant de son cœur en miette l'obligea à faire preuve d'attention.

\- Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais en fait, tu es toujours un parfait connard.

\- Quelle vulgarité, Potter… De toute façon, ce n'est pas une requête. Tu me laisseras être présent à chaque fois, ou bien je raconte tout à tes amis que tu chéris tant.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! Chuchota le brun hargneusement.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Répondit le blond sur le même ton en se penchant sur la table. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un parfait connard, et nous ne sommes pas amis !

Malfoy eut un rictus victorieux en voyant que le brun ne pouvait pas rétorquer. Il se redressa et réajusta sa chemise. Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ne portait-il pas sa robe comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi était-il là, avec lui, au lieu d'être en cours ? Pourquoi voulait-il tout voir, tout savoir ? Depuis quand sa priorité était les siennes ? Il se leva soudainement et toisa le brun avant de murmurer :

\- Alors ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque et Harry fit de même. Ron y était, il le cherchait sûrement des yeux. Le brun eut un coup de chaud. Il ne devait pas le voir trainer avec son pire ennemi, sinon, c'était sûr qu'il se poserait des questions. Cependant, le blond ne sembla pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce à moins qu'il lui ait donné son accord. Se faisant, le brun hocha la tête. Malfoy sourit et partit se cacher derrière l'étagère emplie de livre. Juste à temps, car Ron finit par le repérer. Harry fit semblant de lire, même si les lettres sur les pages ne faisaient plus de mots assez cohérents pour qu'ils les comprennent. Le rouquin se posa juste devant, avec la même délicatesse que Malfoy avant lui. Le brun leva rapidement les yeux. Sa gestuelle prouvait qu'il n'était pas du tout venu pour lire quoi que ce soit. Harry, qui n'avait décidément plus l'occasion de suivre ce qui était écrit, referma le bouquin d'un coup sec.

\- Ecoute, si tu es venu pour…

\- Harry ! Le détrompa-t-il. Tu sais, le bon côté du fait de sortir avec une intello, c'est qu'on finit par réfléchir avant de parler. Et j'ai bien réfléchi. J'ai eu le temps vu que Ginny est venue me voir directement après que tu l'aies quitté… Encore. Et je ne vais rien te dire.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Il n'allait rien lui dire. Etrange.

\- Je suis juste venu te dire que je ne vais rien te dire !

Il lui sourit et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Mais pas pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Uniquement parce qu'il venait de donner tort à Malfoy.

\- Ce qu'il se passe entre ma sœur et toi ne me regarde pas. Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais certain que tu me ferais une ribambelle de nièces et neveux mais… Tant pis. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne serais pas parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bonheur d'Harry ne dura pas, il se renfrogna, alors que les mots de son meilleur ami se répercutaient. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, il n'avait pas d'avenir après tout. Il serra le livre qu'il avait toujours entre les mains, une tristesse incommensurable se répandit dans son corps, jusque son cœur. Il n'aurait pas d'enfant et lui le narguait d'un futur impossible. Il n'était pas au courant… Il ne savait pas. Harry tendit l'oreille, pas de tic-tac cette fois. Il n'entendait rien, son cœur s'était arrêté. Il fallait qu'il respire.

\- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il n'avait plus de souffle. Il attendit. Une seconde, deux secondes. Et puis, comme par enchantement, son horloge repartit. Il venait de perdre quelques secondes, mais il était toujours en vie. Il prit une grande inspiration, cela lui fit un peu mal. Quelques picotements, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas les derniers et qu'ils seront de plus en plus douloureux.

\- Ça va… C'est juste… que… ça me rend un peu triste de savoir que je n'aurais pas d'enfants…

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Mince, il venait de faire une bourde. Il balbutia quelques mots sans suite avant que le roux n'écarquille les yeux avant de se lever lentement.

\- D'accord… Je vois… Hm… Je vais y aller…

\- Non, attend Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Il lui fit un semblant de sourire avant qu'il ne le quitte. Harry posa le crâne sur la table et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Il espéra de tout cœur que son meilleur ami n'avait pas trouvé qu'il était malade. Le rire de Malfoy s'étendit en se fichant des autres qui pourraient l'entendre. Il s'affala de nouveau sur la chaise et Harry finit par maudire celle-ci.

\- Alors là, bien joué ! Franchement, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Marmonna Harry, au bord du gouffre.

\- Quoi de mieux pour faire fuir un ami que de lui annoncer clairement que tu es gay ?

\- QUOI !?

Le brun se redressa d'un bon et écarquilla les yeux. N'importe quoi. Ron n'avait pas pu comprendre ça. Si ? Le sourire du blond qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage lui prouvait que si apparemment.

\- Eh bien franchement, moi c'est ce que j'aurais pensé après qu'un homme comme toi lâche une fille comme la femelle Weasley et annonce clairement qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Ça ou le fait d'avoir été castré. Mais connaissant le cerveau lent et stupide de ton « ami » et la façon dont il a déguerpi, je crois qu'il a opté pour la première solution.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ron n'a pas pensé ça !

Etait-ce réellement lui qu'il essayait de convaincre. Il en doutait.

\- Et pour avoir réagi aussi vite, je pense qu'il s'en doutait un peu. En tout cas, il s'est laissé porter par des on-dit, parce que cela n'aurait pas pu lui venir à l'esprit tout seul à notre jeune confiture écervelée, et tu viens de confirmer ce qu'il pensait !

\- Tu vas te taire ! Hurla Harry en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il eut immédiatement les représailles de madame Pince qui siffla de contestation. Harry rougit et se rassit lentement. Il s'en voulut de s'être encore une fois laissé emporter. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tous les élèves le regardaient maintenant en chuchotant. Parlez donc, pensa-t-il, bientôt, il ne serait plus là pour les entendre.

\- Potter, Potter, chantonna le blond en faisant encore une fois tourner son bracelet de cuir. J'entends la rythmique de ton cœur. Si toi, tu trouves ça effrayant, moi j'apprécies en chantant.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu es écœurant. Ça te fait tant triper que je meurs ? Est-ce une revanche pour ce que je t'ai fait autrefois ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout… Mais je suis flatté que tu puisses croire que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu meurs ou que tu vives.

\- Alors, lâche-moi ! Je t'ai dit que l'on se verrait vendredi !

\- J'en doute, parions ta place au paradis que tu ne le feras pas.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas écouté, je l'aurais déjà fait.

\- Oui, mais tu m'as écouté. Car j'ai toujours raison.

Harry se leva et ramassa son sac. Il rangea ses affaires tranquillement. Il n'avait pas envie que cette journée se finisse, mais il voyait bien que la fin n'était plus très loin. Bientôt, il serait déjà demain, et demain, c'est un jour en moins avant que la fatalité ne le rattrape. Quand il eut finit, il regarda Malfoy intensément et ne sut exactement quoi dire. Devait-il l'envoyer au diable ? Laisser tomber son aide pour le testament afin qu'il ne l'importune pas ? Ou devait-il simplement lui dire « à plus tard » comme deux amis qui se respectent. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et se respectaient encore moins. Malfoy arrêta de jouer avec son poignet et posa les avant bras sur la table. Il le fixa, sans rien dire, attendant sûrement une réplique cinglante ou une phrase dénuée d'intelligence. Finalement, Harry opta pour la facilité. Il fit demi-tour et le laissa là, sans rien dire du tout.

* * *

 _ **21h.**_

Harry était là, à nouveau, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et comme d'habitude, fixait un point invisible au-delà des frontières de Poudlard. Il aurait bien voulu partir, en vrai. Malfoy avait peut-être raison, il aurait dû aller faire le tour du monde, visiter d'autres pays, d'autres frontières. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Mais cela voudrait dire… Quitter tout le monde sans leur dire au revoir. Avait-il réellement l'intention de leur dire au revoir ? Non… Il comptait juste arriver à sept jours, et à l'aube du huitième, ne jamais se réveiller.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Le souffle erratique d'une personne le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers la porte et fronça des sourcils.

\- Par Merlin, mais jamais tu me lâches !

Malfoy se courba en se tenant les côtes.

\- Nom de Dieu ! Articula-t-il. Il faudrait vraiment que Poudlard se recycle et construise des ascenseurs ! Et les moldus, hein ! Non, parce que les magiques me donnent la gerbe.

Le brun haussa un sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je pensais que les Malfoy étaient allergiques avec tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à des choses moldues. Comment sais-tu que les moldus ont des ascenseurs ?

\- Sache que je me cultive, cher Potter ! Mon prochain… travail… m'oblige un peu, à vrai dire.

\- Ton travail ?

Malfoy reprit sa respiration d'une grande bouffée avant de refermer la porte. Il s'approcha ensuite et passa ses jambes à travers la fenêtre pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry se mit légèrement à trembler quand il sentit son épaule frôler la sienne. Il n'aimait pas du tout la promiscuité que le Serpentard semblait vouloir instaurer entre eux.

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis ou quoi ? Quelques première années à aller emmerder, je sais pas moi…

\- Mais je suis très bien là. Je suis juste venu confirmer ce que je sais déjà. Mais l'entendre de ta bouche, c'est… jouissif.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il savait très bien ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le brun se replia un peu sur lui-même, honteux de ce qu'il allait dire, triste des propos qui ont été tenus.

\- Il a dit que peu importe qui j'aimais, il serait toujours mon ami.

\- Oui ! S'exclama le blond. J'avais raison. Il n'a pas tenu sa langue, c'est pour ça que tout le monde te regardait lors du dîner ?

\- Non ! C'est… Il pensait que Ginny serait moins triste en l'apprenant… C'est elle qui a répandu… Cet affreux mensonge à tout le monde…

\- Puis Granger Geignarde est arrivée, a mis le holà et tout le monde a accepté ton… différent. Typiquement Griffondorien !

\- Ferme-là ! Marmonna Harry.

Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais le blond avait totalement raison. Soudain, le regard de ce dernier devint un peu trop mélancolique. Il souriait à moitié, sûrement qu'il ne devait pas s'en apercevoir. Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez d'un doigt pour mieux voir. Malfoy n'était pas moche, surtout quand il n'avait pas sur son visage toute la laideur d'un homme colérique et narcissique. Peu importe se comportait-il aussi rustre et écœurant qu'auparavant, il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Il se donnait six jours pour le découvrir… Après tout, il n'en avait pas un de plus. Et le tic-tac incessant de son cœur, le lui rappelait que trop bien.

* * *

 _ **D'abord il y a le déni...**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, alors pour toutes celles qui auraient par mégarde ou par trop plein d'intelligence, découvert le sens de la fiction, pour toutes celles qui commencent à comprendre où je veux en venir... DONNEZ MOI DES COURS DE LEGILIMENCIE PARCE QUE LA, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! (Je ne parle pas du tout de toi, felinness... Hm. hm.)**_

 _ **Sinon, j'ai hésité entre trois titres différents : La mécanique du cœur (en référence au film de Mathias Malzieu et Stéphane Berla que j'ai adoré), Les priorités avant la mort ou Sept jours avant de mourir. Vous me direz si j'ai fait le bon choix.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	2. Secret

**Chapitre 2 : 2** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

 **Secret**

* * *

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that will light those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _This time don't need another perfect lie_

 _Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 ** _One Republic - Secrets_**

* * *

 _ **7h30.**_

Harry faisait tournoyer encore et encore sa cuillère dans son jus. Cela n'avait aucune utilité autre que de le détendre lui. Il n'écoutait plus personne. Ron,à sa droite, avait plus le sourire que hier. Il avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de lui dire que ce qu'il pensait était faux sans grand succès. Au contraire, cet imbécile pensait le rassurer. Le brun avait finalement laissé tomber. Qu'il pensait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui lâcherait pas son secret de toute façon. Cela lui donna une idée. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui.

Ce serait sa priorité.

Il attendit sagement que les gens partent un par un. Puis Hermione embrassa son petit ami, salua tous les autres et s'enfuit à son cours. Ron se tourna vers lui et il lui sourit. Ils se levèrent et le brun fit ralentir le roux pour que tous les autres prennent de l'avance. Son cœur se mit à battre étrangement vite, ce qu'il allait demander était osé et n'arrangerait pas son cas, mais il serait vite fixé.

\- Dis-moi, Ron. Est-ce que tu as un secret ?

Le roux fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Alors Harry l'encouragea :

\- Je t'ai dis mon plus grand secret… alors… Je me suis dit que peut-être… Tu me dirais le tien.

Harry prit un air ravagé. Un mélange entre la quémande d'un chiot et la tristesse d'un enfant de six ans. Il joua un peu plus en reniflant, prêt à fondre en larmes. Ron écarquilla les yeux et se recula un peu, pris au dépourvu. Il se gratta la tempe, cherchant dans sa mémoire.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Ecoute je sais que faire ton coming-out n'était surement pas prévu… Et je suis désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche à Ginny… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le dirait à tout le monde… Mais…

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. L'espace d'un instant, il se trouva horrible de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami. Il n'avait rien à se cacher normalement. Le brun sentit que son cœur s'arrêta. Il se tint le haut de sa robe de sorcier, et cela ne rajouta que plus de dramatisme à la scène. Le roux craqua. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura contre son oreille :

\- Ne le dis à personne… mais j'ai trompé Hermione.

Harry fut choqué. Son cœur repartit immédiatement, l'aiguille de son horloge fit quelques tours en trop, comme si on l'avait tendu avant de la lâcher.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Il y a deux ou trois mois… Avec une Serdaigle… Mais… Ne m'en veux pas, Harry… Elle est tellement… Tu sais… La scolarité avant tout. Et du coup… Mon instinct primaire à la con.

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, pris en faute. Il n'osait même plus croiser son regard. Harry hocha la tête avant de sourire.

\- Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est bien que l'on puisse tout se dire.

Il tapota son épaule alors que le rouquin sembla soudainement plus tranquille. Harry sourit, il savait combien cela faisait du bien de dire la vérité à quelqu'un. Même si lui son confident était l'homme le plus agaçant du monde, le plus égoïste et immature aussi… Alors qu'il raccompagnait Ron à leur cours, Harry se dit que son horloge de cœur agissait bizarrement. C'est lui qu'il avait choisit pour être la clef qui le remontait. Drôle de mécanique…

* * *

 **12h.**

Harry était allongé sur l'herbe, au même endroit que la veille. Le soleil atteignait presque son zénith et lui faisait un bien fou. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Son manège avait dupé tout le monde. Il avait découvert plus de secrets qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ainsi, il apprit que Neville avait couché avec une sirène un jour. Mais il ne se rappelait plus si c'était cela ou un Strangulot. Luna lui avait dit qu'un ange était venu la voir pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait que dix ans à vivre. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Neville de peur qu'il ne la quitte.

Dean lui avait confié qu'il était amoureux de Seamus depuis plus de quatre ans… Et Seamus de Dean depuis leur première année. Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione pour parfaire sa collection de petit secret à trouver. Il se sentait comme un enquêteur, il ne savait pourquoi il avait besoin de toutes ses vérités. C'était jouer avec ses amis… Il se demandait encore quel était le but de tout ça. Allait-il tout garder pour lui, ou tout balancer afin que tout le monde sache… Juste une envie ou une vengeance… Il ne se sentit pas bien sur le coup. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à être aussi mesquin, il se le demandait…

Enfin… il ne serait pas là pour les représailles de toute façon. Il s'en ficha.

\- Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire de ta avant, avant, avant, avant… avant dernière journée ? Il y en a un en trop non ? Je ne sais plus…

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir son ennemi juré s'installer à côté de lui. Il soupira mais sourit tout de même.

\- Tu vois, je crois voir les choses un peu mieux depuis que je sais que je vais mourir. Même ta présence me semble agréable…

\- Beurk… Grimaça le blond.

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi.

Le brun émit un petit rire. Et il fut certain d'avoir entraperçu le même sur les pointes de ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas retint assez fort. Enfin quand le calme revint, Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout cela… Je cherchais quelque chose de vraiment spectaculaire pour après tout raconter à tout le monde. Quel monstre est-ce que je suis… ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

\- Pathétique, tous ses secrets… Demande à des Serpentard, si la vérité ne te fait plus peur. Il te feront faire des cauchemars.

Harry se redressa immédiatement et le regarda.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as permis de t'espionner ! Je ne fais que te suivre… Ron a trompé sa copine… Quel imbécile. Avec la gueule qu'il a, il ne trouvera jamais mieux que ce thon de Granger !

\- Je recommence à te détester ! Eructa Harry en serrant les poings.

\- Ah, parce que tu avais arrêté ?!

Son cœur commença à lui taper dans les oreilles. Il tenta de se calmer, mais c'était dur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir respirer correctement. Il fixa le lac et les vaguelettes que le vent ramenait sur la berge. Il aimait bien ça. Cela rythmait avec les cliquetis de sa boite à musique. Il savait que Malfoy plaisantait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il ne l'entende pas. Enfin, quand il put à nouveau parler, Harry lui demanda :

\- A toi… Quel est ton secret, Malfoy ?

\- Oh non ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec ton air de chien battu et tes mots qui touchent. Tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard, la manipulation, je la connais mieux que toi.

Harry le vit se lever et partir de son pas lent. Les mains dans les poches de son jean. Aujourd'hui non plus, il ne portait pas sa robe noire. Un t-shirt en « v », un collier noir, des baskets… Harry le trouva… sexy, avant de se frapper le front. Toute cette histoire homosexuelle était en train de le rendre fou. Le voilà à trouver beau un autre homme… Surtout Malfoy.

\- Harry ?

Le brun secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers Ron qui l'avait appelé. Décidément, on ne souhaitait pas le laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Le roux l'aida à se lever.

\- A qui tu parlais ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il lui mentir ? Il fut tenter et puis sa raison reprit le pas. Après tout, il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et en plus, il voulait voir sa réaction. S'énerverait-il ? Serait-il jaloux ? Ou juste lui dirait-il de ne plus l'approcher. D'accord, Malfoy avait encore raison, il tentait à tout prix de briser son amitié avec tous. La tentation fut trop forte alors il murmura :

\- Malfoy.

Comme il l'imaginait, le roux se tendit. Il fit le poisson plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à bégayer :

\- Quoi ? Mais… Tu… Lui ?

Enfin, il se tut. Harry le défia de dire quoi que se soit. Il attendit encore un peu, il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au fond de sa pensée. Qu'il sache ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Et avec ses amis Griffondor, ce n'était pas difficile. Trop impulsifs, trop immatures… Mais le roux ne fit que le surprendre un peu plus en soupirant, comme s'il avait été obligé.

\- C'est donc lui… La personne que tu aimes en secret… Harry, tu aurais du nous le dire de suite !

\- Non, je… Se défendit-il. Non ! Encore une fois, tu comprends tout de travers ! Il m'aide… à… aller mieux.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry !?

Son ton condescendant ne lui plut pas du tout. Il tentait de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute sans y croire un seul instant. Surtout qu'il haussa un sourcil, comme s'il était complètement fou ou stupide. Harry lui en voulut énormément. Il lui en voulut de ne pas savoir, ne pas l'aider à la place de Malfoy. Il lui en voulut de ne pas comprendre qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre et qu'il n'en profitait pas avec lui. Au lieu de cela, il le jugeait, le dévisageait et tirait tout de travers.

\- Malfoy a raison ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile quand tu t'y mets !

Harry le contourna et partit, fâché. Ron tenta de le retenir en vain. Le brun savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé de ne rien leur dire. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Et pourtant c'était ce qui arrivait. Son cœur rata quelques grésillements, il sentit l'aiguille tordue par la tristesse s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal. Il se sentait bête… Il n'en démordit pas pour autant, rongé par la colère.

* * *

 **15h.**

Les yeux dans les yeux, le brun ne lâcha pas prise, bientôt une demi-heure qu'il était assis devant elle, mais celle-ci avait du mal. Elle n'arrêtait pas de murmurer qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher, mais Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde. Tout le monde cache quelque chose dans son cœur. Tous… ont un secret. Il était temps de se transparaître à lui. De montrer son vrai visage. Hermione finit par craquer. Elle posa son livre sur la table de la bibliothèque et chuchota :

\- Bon, très bien ! Mais jure moi que jamais… jamais… jamais tu ne le répèteras à Ron.

\- Promis ! Je le jure ! Que Merlin m'entende.

Hermione sourit avant de chuchoter :

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ron. Je ne sais pas comme lui dire que je ne veux plus être avec lui.

Harry se replaça sur sa chaise et la regarda d'un air ennuyé. Il pensa à Malfoy. Ce dernier avait raison, aucun de ses secrets n'étaient palpitants. Aucun ne faisait battre son cœur plus que de raison. Ils étaient fades, sans texture. Ils n'avaient pas d'importance… Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce maudit Serpentard ! Il allait très bien avant qu'il ne lui ouvre les yeux. Encore ! Il fallait qu'il paye. Il fallait qu'il lui dise son secret à lui ! Harry se leva. D'abord le retrouver. Cependant Hermione l'attrapa par le bras. Il l'avait oublié.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr ! Quitte-le, il ne t'aime pas non plus.

Il avait dit ses mots à la vite, surtout pour qu'elle le lâche. Il ne remarqua pas la douleur laissée sur son visage. Il ne vit pas la tristesse dans son regard. Malfoy était redevenu sa priorité. Il parcourut les couloirs remplis d'élèves avant de lui mettre la main dessus. Il était adossé au mur, attendant le prochain cours avec ses amis Serpentard. Son regard le perça immédiatement. Il lui fit un signe de tête de le suivre et le blond sourit narquoisement. Sans donner d'explication à ses amis, sans même leur adresser un signe, il le suivit. Harry se dirigea vers la sortie et ce n'est que lorsque la cloche sonna qu'il s'arrêta. Les couloirs étaient à nouveau vides, ils étaient devant l'entrée.

\- Alors, Potter ? On incite ses amis à se séparer. Quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi !

Le brun soupira, se demandant encore comment il avait pu faire. Il se promit de vérifier que sa cape d'invisibilité était toujours à sa place ce soir même. Il ne releva pas et le poussa à marcher à côté de lui.

\- Dis moi ton secret…

\- Non !

\- Malfoy, l'éthique fait que tu ne devrais pas refuser les dernières volontés d'un mourant !

\- Depuis quand pense-tu que j'ai une quelconque éthique, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Comment faisait-il pour avoir toujours le dernier mot ! Il savait trop bien parler. Et lui ne savait comment faire pour l'obliger à révéler son plus gros secret. Il voulait quelque chose d'honteux. Quelque chose de vraiment bête, de sensationnel. Quelque chose qui le ferait ressentir un peu plus… vivant.

\- Mais si tu veux, j'en connais pas mal des Serpentards. Ils n'ont aucun secret pour moi !

\- Comment tu fais ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Du Veritaserum bien sûr. Si tu crois que je m'amuse à mendier comme toi. Non… Je les drogue, il réponde à mes questions, je suis content.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas, marmonna-t-il.

\- Alors ? Je t'échange trois d'entre eux contre le mien !

Harry hésita. C'était mieux que rien. Car il était certain qu'il ne lui dirait jamais. Même sous la torture. C'était un Malfoy et un ancien mangemort. La torture… Il savait ce que c'était. Et puis Harry n'était pas devenu assez dingue pour cela. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

\- Je prend ! Dis !?

\- Alors, Théodore Nott a tué un centaure, Pansy Parkinson a du sang de vampire au quatrième degré, et attention voilà le pire : Blaise Zabini est vraiment gay et complètement en amour pour ton Weasel ! T'y crois ça ? Moi je trouve ça répugnant.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût alors que le brun le regardait, horrifié. Et puis il pouffa en voyant sa tête.

\- Des trois, tu trouves que c'est lui le pire ?

\- Il est amoureux d'un homme Griffondor Weasley ! Rien que de le dire, ça me donne envie de vomir.

\- Tu es vraiment bête. Rit-il encore.

Harry s'arrêta net quand il remarqua que le blond souriait aussi. Il plissa des yeux, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression que son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il allait mourir, et au lieu d'être avec ses amis à leur demander de l'aider, il était là, en train d'écouter et de rire avec Malfoy. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi seulement en sa présence ? C'était à la fois grisant et repoussant. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

\- Bon, je vais retourner à mon cours avant qu'ils ne remarquent que je ne suis pas là.

\- Tu ne suis pas tes priorités, Potter. C'est dommage… et stupide à la fois.

Le brun ne sut comment le prendre. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir. Mais il n'avait pas réellement de priorités. Il les inventait au gré de ses envies. Si seulement il pouvait lui donner une liste. Il semblait tellement mieux les connaître que lui. Qu'avait-il réellement à faire ? Il avait l'impression qu'en dix-sept ans de vie, il avait vu plus de choses que la moitié du monde. Il n'avait rien… toujours pas d'envie, toujours pas de souhait, toujours pas de voyage autour de globe. Non, il voulait juste rester là… jusque la fin. Auprès de lui ? Son cœur grésilla à nouveau et cette fois-ci encore, le blond s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Il se surprit… à aimer ça.

\- Fais attention, un jour… Il s'arrêtera pour de bon. Murmura-t-il.

Il le regarda étrangement.

\- C'est étrange… Tu… On dirait que tu… Hésita le blond.

Mais finalement il ne dit rien d'autre, préférant le regarder comme s'il pouvait lire au plus profond de lui. Harry se noya dans le gris nuage de ses yeux, et encore une fois il se demanda comme avait-il fait pour louper autant de détail sur lui. Il avait les yeux gris… Des yeux profonds qui en disaient tellement plus que son apparence. En ce moment, on pouvait voir qu'il était légèrement perdu, incapable de différencier le vrai du faux. Et puis la seconde suivante, il se concentra et il arbora de nouveau cette assurance qui lui donnait l'air si dur.

\- J'espère que ces petits secrets t'auront fait te sentir plus… vivant.

Le Griffondor le regarda s'en aller. Il commençait à percevoir d'autres petites choses. Malfoy devait savoir simplement parce qu'il commençait à devenir comme lui. Sûrement ressentait-il le même sentiment de vide qu'il avait là maintenant. Oui, le brun ne s'était jamais arrêté deux secondes pour voir et comprendre. Il avait juste continuellement détesté chacun de ses faits et gestes. Il se promis d'en savoir plus… Surtout sur la couleur de ses yeux qui changeaient en fonction de ses ressentiments.

* * *

 **20h.**

Après le repas, Harry avait rejoint la tour de Griffondor avec tout le monde. Comme il s'en doutait, une certaine gène pesait lourd dans la salle commune. Ron évitait son ex-petite amie comme la peste. Dean et Seamus se dévorait du regard sans oser faire le moindre pas. Luna rêvassait à de petits anges tous nus, Neville triturait un bouquin alors qu'Harry voyait bien qu'il ne lisait rien du tout. Il n'y avait que ce dernier qui se sentait bien. Cette tension faisait que son cœur battait normalement.

Il attendait chaque fait et geste de sa troupe d'amis avec de l'adrénaline aux joues et des mains tremblantes. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que cela explose. Mais comme toujours, il ne se passa rien. Les filles furent les premières à monter se coucher. Les autres les suivirent peu de temps après. Harry fit la moue alors qu'il ne restait plus que Ron et lui en bas. Finalement il se leva, mais pas pour aller se coucher. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, qui visiblement n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Voir quelqu'un, lui répondit machinalement Harry.

Il se retourna et le défia d'un sourcil de l'en empêcher. Ron se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il avait compris de qui il parlait, et chuchota :

\- Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de…

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Fais attention.

Harry hocha la tête et partit. Il était énervé. Pourquoi ses amis ne faisaient jamais rien ! Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours prompts à se soutenir, se pardonner ou abdiquer. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie que l'on voit la part de ténèbres qu'ils ont en eux. Le brun rit seul. Il n'y avait aucun ténèbres en eux. Ils étaient juste inconscients qu'il y avait pire qu'eux. Ses choses anodines, ce n'était rien comparé à tout le reste. Il fallait qu'il sache… Ce que Malfoy cachait ! Peut-être aurait-il dû faire un peu de Veritaserum. Si ce n'était que Malfoy, il ne s'en voudrait pas vraiment.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, ses pas le conduisirent tout au haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Et il fut heureux de voir qu'il était là. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de la carte du maraudeur. Il poussa lentement la porte et le regarda un moment. Toujours assis dans la fenêtre, les pieds pendouillant dans le vide, il attendait sagement. Il l'attendait lui peut-être. Il lui donna raison.

\- Potter, tu sais très bien que ça ne prend plus avec moi, ta cape d'invisibilité.

Le brun sursauta. Depuis quand savait-il pour la cape ? Le brun la retira et la posa à terre.

\- Je savais que tu l'utilisais à mon insu. Et c'est comme ça que tu sais tout ce que je fais ou dis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers lui.

\- Non. Tu as tout faux. En fait… au début, je croyais que tu te moquais de moi… Alors j'ai joué le jeu. Mais maintenant… je crois bien que tu ne fais absolument attention… Ou alors… Tu as peut-être oublié.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés. Le blond osa à ce moment le regarder. Il le fixa sans rien dire et le brun se sentit bizarre. Il arrivait à terme de son deuxième jour de sursis et il ne voyait toujours pas où Malfoy voulait en venir. Pourquoi le pourchasser ainsi ? N'avait-il pas peur qu'il finisse par s'attacher à lui ? Il l'avait bien dit, peu importe ce qu'il fasse, il mourrait bientôt.

\- Mon plus grand secret… chuchota-t-il en regardant la lune. Je crois que c'est toi. En ce moment-même. Ron essaye de comprendre, il sait et ne sait pas en même temps. Il prend tout de travers.

\- Non, Potter… Le détrompa-t-il en reprenant sa voix traînante. C'est toi qui ne sait. Tu as raison, c'est ton plus grand secret… Un secret à toi-même.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ne dit pas ça ! Je crois que… Je l'accepte.

\- De quoi ?

\- De t'apprécier.

La surprise put se lire dans ses yeux. Harry s'amusa à les détailler. Il savait que c'était de la surprise, ils étaient devenus plus clairs, presque blancs. Puis le Serpentard recommença à triturer son bracelet marron. Comme si tout à coup, il était devenu bien trop serré. Enfin, il soupira et murmura :

\- Tu es vraiment bête. D'accord, je vais te le dire, mon secret.

Harry sourit. Il se redressa et attendit comme un enfant. Il avait réussi sans le faire exprès. Il l'avait atteint. Il allait savoir. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de sombre. Un meurtre, une vengeance ou bien lui dire qu'il était un deuxième Voldemort. Il s'attendait à tout sauf cela :

\- Une fois, j'ai rêvé qu'on était amis, toi et moi. Depuis la première année. Tu étais toujours à Griffondor, mais tu venais manger à la table de Serpentard. Tu m'avais aidé à faire les quatre cent coups. J'étais là quand tu avais besoin d'aide. Tu m'as empêché de devenir mangemort. Je n'ai jamais été la cause de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore… Tout ça, effacé par de simples sourire et des rires. Ton rire.

Le brun avait la gorge nouée. Il venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. En tout cas, c'était la même douleur. Le blond le regarda alors qu'il s'asphyxiait. Harry tenta de remettre de l'air dans ses poumons en vain. Malfoy ne fit rien pour l'aider. Enfin, le brun, dans un toussotement arriva à reprendre le dessus. Il sentit des larmes perler sur le coin de ses yeux tellement ce fut dur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elles n'étaient uniquement dues qu'à son cœur malade. Quand sa respiration arrêta de lui faire mal, il inspira et expira correctement.

Le silence était d'or mais rien n'y faisait, Harry voulait en savoir plus. A peine remis de sa crise, il lui demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé après ?

\- Oh, fit lentement sa Némésis. La cloche a sonné et on s'est disputé, encore. Cela m'a rappelé la définition du mot utopique. Mais tu sais, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce rêve. Parce que j'ai vu une tout autre réalité. C'était comme si une vie qui n'était pas la mienne était passée devant mes yeux. Un monde parallèle où Draco Malfoy n'était pas… un mangemort de naissance.

Il marqua un temps de silence avant de reprendre :

\- Alors, est-ce à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant. Sourit le brun.

\- Tu crois que là où tu vas, tu pourrais tout recommencer autrement ?

\- Non. Scanda le brun. Mais… peut-être changer certaines choses.

Malfoy hocha la tête et se contenta de ça. La nuit commença à les envahir, tout était sombre maintenant. La lune se montrait moins timide, et il pouvait entendre le chant de quelques animaux étranges.

\- Tu sais quoi ? S'activa soudainement Malfoy. Allons à Pré au Lard, demain, tu veux ? Il y a une de tes priorités que tu as oublié. Je t'y emmènerais.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas… A moins que Malfoy l'aimait peut-être un peu. Il avait peur de lui demander. Il savait que son ennemi avait un seuil, et il s'était déjà bien confié à lui pour une seule soirée. Peut-être demain…

\- Et les cours ?

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Et tes amis ?

\- Ils se fichent de ce que je fais tout comme je me fous de ce qu'ils font.

\- Et mes amis ?

\- Tu veux que je te frappes ?

\- D'accord. Finit-il par dire.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le blond, ne s'y attendant sûrement pas. Fais attention, Potter, je pourrais croire que tu es réellement gay et que tu aimes me voir.

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, imbécile ou tu iras seul.

\- Non, c'est bon ! Je retire.

Il gratta son bracelet et cette fois-ci le brun le remarqua.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de la voir, ta marque. Tu peux le retirer, s'il te gène.

Malfoy lâcha son poignet et fronça les sourcils. Harry retrouva le bon vieux Draco Malfoy, mangemort dans l'âme sur son visage. L'acier devint foncé, il était en colère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir toutes ses nuances, autrefois ? Il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le considérer comme un ami. Il ne savait pas. Le blond se leva sur le rebord et sortit sa baguette. D'un sort silencieux, il appela son balai et sauta dessus.

\- A demain, Potter. Neuf heure, ne sois pas en retard.

Le brun ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il fut bien loin en une fraction de seconde. Harry replia ses jambes contre lui et soupira.

\- Je ne le serais pas…

\- Tu parles encore tout seul ? Retentit la voix de Ron derrière lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là lui ? Il ne pouvait pas arriver un moment avant ? Il aurait vu qu'il n'était pas seul ! Qu'il n'était pas fou.

\- Tu me suis ? Demanda tout de même Harry.

\- Non, fit-il en secouant la carte du maraudeur sous son nez. Tu étais avec… Malfoy, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu connais la réponse ? Grinça le brun.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Pourquoi le rejetait-il ? Ron ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui. Il devrait au contraire, se sentir mieux. Se sentir entouré.

\- Je… Harry… Allons nous coucher, veux-tu ?

Son ami ramassa sa cape et l'attendit près de la porte. Harry regarda l'endroit où Malfoy avait disparu et sourit. Demain, il passerait plus de temps avec lui. Il se leva et suivit le roux sans faire d'histoire, sans lui adresser le moindre mot non plus. Il n'écouta pas ce qu'il disait, il était coincé dans sa tête. Il se mit au lit rapidement. Et s'endormit, bercé par la douce musique de son horloge. Plus que cinq jours avant la fin, lui rappelait-elle…

* * *

… _**ensuite on éprouve de la colère.**_

* * *

 _ **Cinq jours avant la fin. Alors Malfoy éprouverait-il des sentiments pour Harry ou ne fait-il que s'amuser de la situation non conventionnelle de notre cher sauveur de l'humanité sorcière ?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements. (Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qui traînent, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas nombreuses et ne gâchent pas votre lecture.)**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	3. Peur

**RAR : Yaoipowa : Merci pour tes reviews, je ne préfère pas répondre à ton avis personnel pour te laisser tout le suspens et le loisir de lire la suite de la fiction. ;)**

 **Lau Ranmau : Harry est dans sa phase "je n'ai plus rien à perdre". Un autre petit Serpentard pour lui venir en aide ? Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : 3** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

 **Peur.**

* * *

 _'Cause I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

 _And I'll fear no evil 'cause I'm blind_

 _And I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul_

 _But I know when I die my soul is damned_

 ** _Shawn James - Through the valley_**

* * *

 _ **7h.**_

Le réveil sonnait déjà depuis longtemps mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Harry se dit qu'il devrait pourtant, mais la fatigue l'emportait de plus en plus. Il se sentait tellement faible. La maladie commençait à gagner du terrain. Lentement, il passa une main sur son poignet et prit son pouls. Dans sa tête, il compta. Quarante-cinq pulsations par minutes, et cela descendait encore. Comme une minuterie. Bientôt, il n'entendrait plus rien. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il s'active pour refaire partir son cœur. Il prit une grande inspiration qui lui fit très mal puis réussit à se lever.

Tout autour de lui commença à tourner, il attrapa ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez. C'était étrange comme sensation, il avait l'impression de bouger au ralenti. Quand il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, il vit que tous s'activaient déjà pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Persuadé qu'ils courraient de partout, ils lui donnaient envie de vomir. Enfin, sa petite crise passa et il put aligner deux mots pour leur dire bonjour.

Et puis, en remettant les choses en place, il se rappela la promesse faite à Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, il passerait du temps avec lui. Le temps qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui accorder. Le temps qu'il l'avait négligé. Et laissé de côté parce que, oh par Merlin, que cet homme pouvait être détestable. Et il avait appris à le détester de la plus simple des manières. Mais tout ça devait changer. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre jours, cinq en comptant celui-là. Il l'utiliserait pour voir les choses différemment. A commencer par savoir ce que Malfoy voulait lui montrer. « Sa priorité ».

Harry suivit le mouvement, un peu à la traîne, derrière tous et leurs sourires, leurs bonnes humeurs, les blagues. Joli métaphore pour quelqu'un qui a décidé de laisser la vie derrière lui. Ça, ça le fit sourire. Il se sentait comme ça, comme dans un pont entre la vie et la mort. Déconnecté de la réalité et pourtant encore bien les pieds sur terre.

Dans la Grande Salle, il le chercha des yeux longtemps mais il ne le trouva pas. L'attendait-il là-bas ? À Pré au Lard ? Après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit où il devait se retrouver. Oui, sûrement qu'il l'attendait là-bas. Arriverait-il seulement à le retrouver ?

Le brun regarda son assiette, il avait de moins en moins d'appétit. Plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus les heures passaient, plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se disait que cela ne servait plus à rien de s'alimenter. Il regarda ses amis qui ne faisaient pas attention à lui. En vrai, il préféra. Le temps des questions avait passé. Il fut bien court… Lui, en avait encore pourtant. Ron avait-il parlé aux autres de ses penchants pour Malfoy ? Et si oui, pourquoi personne n'avait l'air de lui en tenir rigueur. Il ne comprenait pas. On n'efface pas sept années de haine contre les Serpentards en quelques jours. Pourquoi personne ne se révoltait. Pourquoi personne ne lui demandait ? A moins que Ron ait préféré garder cela pour lui. Oui… C'était sûrement ça.

Et lui, alors ? Côtoyait-il réellement Malfoy juste pour cela ? Pour faire réagir ses amis ? Des fois, il se demandait. Et il en avait presque de la peine. Il se servait de Malfoy. Et puis l'horloge maléfique de son cœur lui rappelait que de toute façon, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il marchait vers la mort, quoiqu'il fasse. Alors, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importe que cela blesse, enchante ou fasse peur aux gens qui lui étaient proches.

Harry se leva enfin quand les cours commencèrent mais ne suivit pas ses amis. Réussissant à les esquiver sans se faire remarquer, il se dirigea vers son dortoir pour aller récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du maraudeur. Cependant, une fois devant sa malle, il n'arriva pas à mettre la main sur cette dernière.

\- Ron… Soupira-t-il.

Il devait l'avoir gardé. Harry haussa les épaules. Une fois hors des murs de Poudlard, elle ne lui servirait pas. Il fallait juste que Ron ne la regarde pas au moment où il se dirigerait vers le passage secret. Sinon, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour tenter de le suivre.

Invisible, il se déplaça discrètement vers la sortie et la traversa. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers une ruelle sombre. Maintenant était de savoir où retrouver Malfoy ? Celui-ci ne devait pas se promener en plein milieu de la rue, ce serait bien trop flagrant. Soit il se cachait dans un magasin, et cela risquait d'être très long, soit il avait eu tort et l'attendait sagement à Poudlard… Mais il en doutait. Et puis une idée le vint quand il vit au loin la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur repère.

Il n'eut pas besoin de l'atteindre pour le voir, il attendait sagement debout contre un arbre. Il avait l'air pensif, bien loin, cependant, il se réveilla tout à fait quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

\- 8h 45 ! Tu deviens un peu trop ponctuel, mon cher Potter.

\- Mais comment tu fais !? S'énerva Harry en ôtant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil suivi d'un petit sourire mesquin en coin.

\- Ton odeur.

Le brun fit la moue, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et la rangea avec sa cape dans son sac. Il le remit ensuite à l'épaule et toisa le blond.

\- Ou alors peut-être que j'entends vraiment la mécanique de ton cœur. C'est très bruyant, tu ne voudrais pas l'éteindre ?

\- Cela ne serait que tarder. Rétorqua le brun en haussant les épaules. Alors que voulais-tu me montrer ?

\- Justement, c'est en rapport… Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonnait réellement. J'ai mis du temps à trouver l'endroit parfait mais finalement.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry ne comprit pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne sachant tout d'abord pas ce qu'il attendait de lui, et ensuite ne sachant pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Malfoy soupira et s'approcha mais Harry recula.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Transplaner, Potter ! Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Je ne vais pas te faire du mal, tu es déjà presque mort.

Harry avoua qu'il avait raison. Encore…

\- Et où veux-tu m'emmener ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Malfoy ne dit rien. Il lui tendit à nouveau la main, à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Suis-moi ou va-t-en, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Finalement, Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne et se surprit à la trouver extrêmement douce. Mais point trop longtemps car la poigne de l'homme se raffermit considérablement et il le tira vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit qu'il se retrouva dans ses bras puis ils transplanèrent. A peine de nouveau sur la terre ferme, il le lâcha et s'éloigna prudemment. Harry avait senti quelque chose de différent dans sa manière de transplaner. Il l'avait souvent fait pendant la guerre, seul avec d'autres, Hermione, Dumbledore… Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. C'était comme s'ils avaient tout simplement disparu d'un endroit pour partir dans un autre. Pas de tournoiement, pas de sensation de tournis, de malaise ou autre.

\- Attention où tu marches.

Harry regarda enfin autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient en haut d'un plateau de roche volcanique. De-ci et de-là, des rivières de laves en fusion coulaient, magnifiques, il devait bien le dire. Il commença à avoir de plus en plus chaud.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Scanda le brun.

Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi cela devait être une de ses priorités de marcher sur un volcan qui avait l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser. Malfoy ne fit que sourire et lui montra, un peu plus en haut, le col de la montagne.

\- N'est-ce pas splendide ?

\- Si, mais… Je ne comprends pas…

Le blond s'approcha et lui dit assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de la bête.

\- J'ai appris qu'une éruption n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. Alors tu sais quoi je me suis dit : « Eh, quitte à mourir, pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas spectaculairement ? » Tu sauterais d'une tour sans parachute, essaierais de retrouver la cité d'Atlantis rien qu'en retenant ta respiration, ou carrément aller sur la Lune ! Il y en avait des tonnes des solutions…

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Cet homme était complètement fou. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il pense à cela.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Malfoy !

Son regard s'éclaira brusquement et Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand. Non… Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Le brun regarda ses pieds, confus. Il n'avait pas envie… Il y était obligé. Il marchait vers la mort sans pouvoir faire demi-tour, parce qu'il avait une horloge cassée. Malfoy fit saigner son cœur un peu plus en rajoutant :

\- Allons bon ? Et pourtant tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air d'être affecté par tout cela. Moi je pensais qu'une mort plus sympa te rendrait plus heureux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter « je vais mourir, je vais mourir » à tue-tête.

\- Tu es stupide, murmura Harry en serrant les poings.

Il n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait touché un point fort, extrêmement douloureux. Quelque chose qui s'était caché au fond de lui, qu'il espérait que cela ne sortirait pas.

\- Alors tu sais quoi ? Continua le blond en se fichant du mal être du Griffondor. Moi je vais tranquillement retourner à Pré au Lard et te laisser là. Abrège tes souffrances qu'on n'en parle plus.

Malfoy se retourna mais le brun attrapa son bras.

\- Non, geint-il. Ne me laisse pas…

\- Pourquoi, Potter ? C'est si facile de parler mais pas d'agir ? Tu es si faible que cela ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il leva la tête vers le volcan. C'était réellement magnifique. Et il était certain qu'il le tuerait en deux secondes, sans douleur. Son horloge se désintégrerait. Elle fondrait, plus de tic-tac horrible, plus de mécanique branlante qui aurait bien besoin d'être huilé. Plus d'amis qu'il devait décevoir, plus d'ennemi à essayer de comprendre. Et surtout, il n'aurait plus à se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de famille à qui il manquerait…

Malgré tout… Il ne voulait pas mourir.

\- Parce que j'ai peur…

Il ne savait pas à quel moment elle s'était insinué en lui, cette peur. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était elle qui le faisait trembler de la tête au pied. C'était elle qui l'obligeait à retenir Malfoy par la manche. C'était elle qui faisait perler de grosses gouttes sous ses paupières. Il était sur le point de pleurer car il réalisait enfin qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Enfin, il regarda Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- J'ai peur de la mort. Lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Enfin, une réaction tout à fait normal, Potter. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour comprendre que c'est cette peur qui te ravage en ce moment. Pas ton horloge cassée, encore moins tes amis. C'est cette peur qui te fait faire du mal autour de toi.

Malfoy regarda autour de lui et sourit.

\- Changeons de décors.

Il transplana, l'emmenant avec lui et ils se retrouvèrent à Godric's Hollow, plus exactement devant le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses parents. La surprise passée, le brun s'exclama :

\- Comment sais-tu que… ?

\- Je sais. Arrête avec tes questions, tu m'agaces.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis il se dirigea vers la tombe de sa mère. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une rose qu'il posa dessus. Il fit de même pour celle de son père. Allait-il les rejoindre ? Est-ce qu'il existait un endroit où les morts se retrouvaient ? Il se sentit un peu moins triste en pensant que oui. Mais la peur restait là, présente, et lui fit imaginer qu'après la mort… Non, il ne restait que le noir et la désolation. Qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il y a après ? Il avait vu ses parents, brièvement, mais il ne leur avait pas posé la question. Les fantômes quant à eux, n'avait jamais vu ce qu'il y a après… Et lui, deviendrait-il un fantôme… ?

Harry comprit qu'il ne se posait pas les bonnes questions, depuis le début… Il releva la tête et regarda Malfoy, toujours à l'entrée. Il attendait sagement, les mains dans les poches, fixant un point dans le vide. Quand est-ce qu'il avait tant changé ? A moins qu'il est toujours été comme cela, sauf qu'Harry n'avait jamais pris le temps de le voir. Dans tout les cas, il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Cette peur de mourir, il l'avait toujours ressentie, il avait juste oublié qu'elle était là. Forcé de combattre Voldemort, il ne l'avait jamais laissé prendre le dessus… Car il savait qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Mais maintenant… Il n'en avait plus, de l'espoir, ne lui restait plus que cette peur. Son cœur rata un premier battement. Il hoqueta. Un second. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine. Un troisième. Il se plia en deux. Un quatrième… Il tomba à genoux.

Serrant les dents, il attendit. Il attendait que son cœur reparte mais rien n'y faisait. Il commençait à manquer d'oxygène dans le sang. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Il ne devait pas attendre. Il devait se battre. Oui, car il voulait vivre.

Harry se releva difficilement et marcha vers la sortie alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et des picotements se faisaient ressentir un peu partout dans son corps. Il avança un pas après l'autre, de plus en plus vite. Enfin, il passa en courant devant Malfoy qui le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil. Il courut le plus vite possible et dans un ultime effort, il entendit son cœur repartir. Il s'effondra un peu plus loin dans la rue, en respirant très fort.

Au dessus de lui, Malfoy s'accroupit. Harry vit son visage au dessus du sien, à l'envers. Il se dit que si c'était cela qu'il devait voir pour la dernière fois, il serait vraiment tombé bien bas. Et pourtant cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça.

\- Tu fais le mort ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment abjecte, souffla le brun avec difficulté.

\- Il te reste encore du temps, apparemment.

\- C'est pas passé loin, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps quand il était nerveux.

\- Il y a peut-être un petit ange au-dessus de ta tête. Ricana Malfoy.

Il se remit debout et le regarda de haut. Comme il l'avait toujours fait… Harry se leva et s'épousseta. Il regarda une dernière fois le cimetière et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai compris, Malfoy. C'est vrai que j'ai peur. Mais qui ne serait pas effrayé, sachant qu'il va mourir ?

\- Toi… Je voulais que tu te rappelles ce que ça fait. Pour que tu puisses te retrouver, et retrouver tes priorités…

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout cela pour moi ? Malfoy, s'il te plaît. Réponds-moi… Est-ce que… tu m'apprécies ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Si tu savais, Potter. Tu te trouverais ridicule en ce moment-même. Mais je vais te répondre, juste parce que tu m'as dis « s'il te plaît ». Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour moi. Tu es… comment dirai-je ? Ma rédemption. Après tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi, je me dis que peut-être… Je sauverai mon âme en t'aidant un peu, sauveur du monde sorcier. Et quand mon tour viendra… Qui sait ?

Harry hocha la tête, se contentant de ça. C'était étrange de voir Malfoy ainsi, mais cela ne le choqua pas plus que ça. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Il se rendit compte tout de même qu'il était bizarrement triste. Oui, il avait espéré qu'il l'apprécie un peu. Parce que lui… commençait à l'apprécier. De plus en plus. Trop même.

* * *

 _ **12h.**_

Finalement, pour lui faire pardonner de l'avoir effrayé devant un volcan, Malfoy l'emmena devant la tour Effel, la Statue de la Liberté, le Grande Muraille de Chine, la pyramide de Khéops, et d'autres endroits encore plus beaux. Harry avait bien essayé de lui demander comment il faisait pour transplaner aussi loin sans se fatiguer et sans Portoloin mais le blond n'avait pas voulu répondre à nouveau. Il profita alors de ce tour du monde improvisé et s'amusa de la tête du Serpentard alors qu'il lui demandait de courir avec lui un peu partout.

C'est devant le Vatican que nous retrouvons nos deux hommes. Harry trouva d'abord cela magnifique avant de froncer les sourcils et d'ironiser.

\- Tu veux que j'expie mes fautes dans cette église ou quoi ?

\- Non. Je trouve juste cela beau. C'est étrange mais… Se cloîtrer uniquement au monde magique m'a fait rater tellement de choses à voir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis… Je me sens… libre.

Harry le dévisagea encore. Il avait l'air si loin et si proche en même temps…

\- Tu crois qu'on peut rentrer ? Demanda le brun en se mordant la lèvre.

Le blond haussa les yeux aux ciels.

\- On peut aller où on veut, Potter, nous sommes sorciers !

C'est avec un grand sourire que le brun attrapa sa main, geste qui au fur et à mesure était devenu complètement naturel. Malfoy ne se formalisa pas sur son tempérament impulsif et le transporta à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le brun s'émerveilla de la beauté de l'endroit. Il caressa quelques fresques dans les différents couloirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur un mur et il lut dessus à voix haute :

\- Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi…

\- A ce qu'il parait, murmura le Serpentard juste derrière lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aurais-tu moins peur si tu savais ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté ? Si tu savais que quand tu fermeras les yeux pour la dernière fois, quand ton cœur aura sonné son dernier coup de cloche, tu iras dans un endroit magnifique ? Moi personnellement « la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort », cela ne me fait pas tellement rêver.

Harry réfléchit longuement.

\- Non, je n'ai pas moins peur. Je resterais bien avec vous, les vivants, tout de même.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement. Il secoua la tête, négativement.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna le brun. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

\- Rien ! Allez viens, il est temps de rentrer. Tu ne vas pas passer toute ton avant, avant…

\- Fermes-là, grommela Harry.

Malfoy rit légèrement et lui tendit la main. Le brun regarda une dernière fois le mur. La mort pouvait-elle être aussi belle que les croyances moldues le disaient ? Il n'y connaissait pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour savoir que la mort après la vie, chez eux, était bien meilleure. Il fallait juste qu'il y croit. Est-ce qu'il avait droit d'y croire à quatre jours de la fin ? Il se le demandait.

* * *

 _ **17h.**_

\- Harry ! Par Merlin, tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

Le Griffondor haussa les yeux aux ciels et se retourna pour voir le roux et tous les autres entrer dans la salle commune de leur tour. Il était tranquillement couché sur le divan, profitant du doux soleil à travers les grandes vitres pour faire une chaude sieste. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisé, et comme il l'avait imaginé, son cœur s'était épuisé avec. Après être rentré, il avait eu plusieurs crises avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Il avait fait un rêve. Un rêve étrange où certains événements passés, ne s'étaient pas déroulé tels qu'il le pensait. Très confus, il s'était vu courir après quelqu'un dans les couloirs du Vatican, il s'était vu voler sur un balai en haut de la tour Eiffel, il avait vu les flammes du volcan le brûler complètement, et pourtant il était toujours là debout devant lui. Il était certain que ce cauchemar, aussi horrible qu'il soit, signifiait quelque chose. Son esprit voulait lui dire, lui rappeler, mais autre chose se l'interdisait. Son cœur peut-être ?

Harry se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé. Ron vint à ses côtés rapidement.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il regarda ensuite de droite à gauche et demanda dans un murmure si bas que même Harry eut du mal à l'entendre :

\- Tu as vu Malfoy, encore ?

Harry hocha la tête, sans résister. Il se sentait soudainement las. Ereinté par sa journée, bien que rattrapé par la beauté des endroits qu'ils avaient visités. Il sourit à Ron et lui dit :

\- J'ai eu un coup de mou, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il était si tard.

Le roux ne sembla pas du tout rassuré. Le brun le regarda. Longuement. Il le vit pour la première fois avec des yeux apeurés. Maintenant qu'il savait combien cette peur était profondément ancrée en lui, il eut soudainement envie de pleurer, et de tout lui raconter. Il eut envie qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le roux le coupa brusquement :

\- Je pense franchement que tu devrais retourner voir un psychomage, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant… mais ça t'a fait du bien la dernière fois. Je… croyais que tu allais mieux.

Il le prenait pour un fou ? Mais pourquoi ? Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas été bien après la mort de Voldemort, mais en même temps, la guerre… avait été affreuse… Et tous ces morts par sa faute. De plus, c'était maintenant derrière lui ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de crise à cause de cela. Maintenant… Il n'avait que son cœur qui s'ébranlait, mais Ron ne pouvait pas savoir.

\- Harry… Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu commences à me faire peur. Tu disparais souvent, tu ne parles presque plus, tu ne manges presque plus non plus… Et puis… Tu vois Malfoy !

Il avait dit la dernière phrase dans un murmure hystérique, comme si c'était la pire connerie qu'il faisait. A ses yeux, c'était sans doute le cas. Le brun se mordit la lèvre. Bizarrement, son bonheur revint à nouveau. Son meilleur ami était comme avant. Horrifié qu'il puisse côtoyer son pire ennemi. Mais la peur était trop forte pour qu'il en profite réellement, alors il ne fit que dire tristement :

\- Il n'est pas comme on le pensait, finalement… Parfois il est pénible, c'est vrai. Mais il sait aussi se paraître doux et attentionné. Je t'ai… Il m'aide pour quelque chose d'important… Et quand ce sera fini… Je te promets que je ne le verrai plus.

\- Non, Harry, tu dois arrêter de le voir maintenant !

\- Non ! S'écria le brun.

Il soupira et s'excusa.

\- Dans quatre jours… J'ai encore besoin de lui quatre jours. D'accord…

Le roux se mordit la lèvre mais finit par s'en contenter. Il hocha la tête. Il n'approuvait pas, mais il savait que dans quatre jours, il retrouverait son ami comme avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares alors ? C'est une fête ? Non… Je ne vois pas Malfoy faire des fêtes… Quoique…

Il mit un temps de pause avant de murmurer :

\- Est-ce que on peut en discuter avec Hermione, s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu peux lui dire, cela ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, dans quatre jours… J'arrêterais de le voir.

Harry n'osa pas regarder son meilleur ami. Il lui mentait sans lui mentir vraiment. Ce qu'il disait était vrai après tout. Il ne lui donnait juste pas toutes les informations. Il se leva et s'étira. Il trouvait la pièce soudainement trop étouffante. Il était aussi inquiet pour Malfoy, il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Il connaissait Ron, son « protecteur ». Il allait s'empresser d'aller le voir pour lui dire de ne pas toucher Harry, etc. Il fallait qu'il le mette en garde.

Il fallait qu'il sorte, car il commença à sentir la peur s'insinuer dans sa poitrine et remplir son cœur de vide. La musique contre ses oreilles ralentissait encore. Si elle continuait sa lente cadence, il ne vivrait pas quatre jours de plus… Il devait aller la stimuler. Courir était sa seule solution. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prévint Ron de partir manger sans lui et quitta la tour. Il courut dans les couloirs, se fichant des regards des élèves et des professeurs qui l'avertissaient. Il sortit par la grande porte et courut dans le parc, passa devant le lac, la cabane d'Hagrid et s'engouffra dans la Forêt Interdite. Il courut jusqu'à ce que sa mécanique commence à taper fort contre ses oreilles.

Enfin, quand il était sûr d'avoir atteint au moins cent-vingt pulsations par minutes, il s'arrêta. Il prit son pouls tout en faisant les cent pas et il eut un sourire victorieux.

\- Tu ne t'arrêteras pas aujourd'hui, veille horloge.

\- Certains donnent des surnoms à leur pénis, toi, c'est ton cœur. Drôle d'énergumène !

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Le blond était là, tout de noir vêtu. Il haussa un sourcil, et le Serpentard se regarda de la tête aux pieds.

\- Quoi ? Je n'aime pas me sentir sale, j'ai pris une douche et je me suis changé, c'est tout !

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé cette fois ?

\- J'en parle de ta course folle à travers Poudlard où à peu près la moitié des résidents t'as vu ? Je n'ai fais que te suivre.

Harry sourit et hocha négativement la tête. Il avait toujours réponse à tout. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Les arbres rapprochés ne semblaient pas vouloir laisser passer le soleil. Harry raffermit la prise sur son pull et avança vers le blond.

\- On devrait sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. C'est déjà assez glauque en journée…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur, Potter… ?

Harry se stoppa net, tremblant. Pourquoi cette simple phrase l'avait atteint autant. Elle visait encore juste. Son cœur venait à peine de repartir. Il ne devait pas le laisser le faire baisser. Et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

\- Oui. Depuis… Depuis ce matin… Je suis mort de peur. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. De ce qui se passera ensuite. Je ne sais pas comment je dois m'y prendre pour accepter… Je croyais pourtant avoir accepté, je me pensais serein. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Les gens tout autour de moi s'abiment sans que je ne le veuille. Un par un, ils se sont déchus, allant jusque la mort… Je… Mais tu as brisé cette façade. Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas vivre mes derniers jours comme je l'entends ? Pourquoi veux-tu m'effrayer autant ? Me rappeler toutes ses choses que j'avais oubliées ? Pourquoi me fais-tu si mal ?

Touché. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait eu le dernier mot, c'était lui qui l'avait eu en plein cœur, si tant est qu'il en est un. Harry regretta immédiatement cette pensée. Il savait qu'il en avait un. Mais lui aussi l'avait caché quelque part. Il ne voulait que personne ne voie, et personne n'avait vu… Oui, il était comme lui. Après que la tristesse soit passé dans les yeux du Serpentard, il releva la tête, de nouveau sûr de lui. Cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

\- Tu te trompes encore, Potter. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je… ne fais que te préparer à ce qui va arriver. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes avec des regrets. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas mourir, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je ne le veux pas ! S'écria le brun.

\- Hier encore, si tu étais mort, tu aurais regretté de ne pas y avoir pensé…

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Malfoy soupira. Il haussa les épaules et s'avança. Il le prit par le poignet et le tourna vers la Forêt Interdite.

\- Tu vois moi, quand je pense à la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort, c'est à cela qu'elle ressemble. A mes yeux. Et toi ?

Il changeait encore de conversation. Harry ne dit rien puis il médita sur ça. Malfoy le lâcha lentement ne quittant pas l'immensité sombre de l'endroit des yeux.

\- Quand à l'acceptation… ça viendra…

Du coin de l'œil, le Griffondor le vit mettre ses mains dans ses poches avant de faire demi-tour. A contrecœur, Harry le laissa encore une fois s'en aller. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser. Comment, pourquoi ? Il n'avait répondu à aucune…

La vallée de la mort… Devait-il marcher à travers elle, ou seulement passer à côté ? Il eut l'impression que ce ne serait pas vraiment lui qui allait choisir. Il serra encore son pull contre son cœur. Non, c'est lui qui décidera. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche, qu'il lui laisse encore un peu de temps. Une journée de plus. Il avait si peur, il était effrayé.

Finalement, il rebroussa chemin lui aussi, la tête pleine de pensées incohérentes. Si la vallée de la mort ressemblait à cela, non, il ne voudrait pas y aller. Désert de solitude, douleur et souffrance. Un endroit où les âmes se feraient manger. Mais en même temps, si cet endroit existait, cela voudrait dire que l'autre aussi. Ce que les moldus appelaient « Paradis ». Pouvait-il y croire. Avait-il droit d'y rêver… ? La question revenait encore, sans aucune réponse. Qui a-t-il après la mort ? Il le saurait dans quatre jours, bien sûr…

Quatre jours avant la fin. Cela passait bien trop vite…

* * *

 _ **Puis la peur…**_

* * *

 _ **Ron essaye d'aider Harry ou ne veut-il tout simplement pas qu'il côtoie Malfoy ? Ce dernier lui a enfin ouvert les yeux... Mais à quoi réellement ? A accepter sa mort ou à se réveiller pour se battre contre ?**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	4. Réalité

**RAR :** **Yaoipowa :** J'ai adoré ce film, Beauté cachée. Je l'ai trouvé à la fois romanesque, attendrissant, dramatique, sensible. Et je suis resté très con à la fin. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Par contre que les trois soient des entités à part entière, si. C'est surtout la femme qui était sa femme autrefois qui m'a surprise. Vraiment très bon film. Mais si t'inquiète, toujours des H-E avec moi. Promis ! ;)

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** 4ème jour.

* * *

 **Réalité.**

* * *

 _Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?_

 _Do you realize we're floating in space?_

 _Do you realize that happiness makes you cry?_

 _Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

 _Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

* * *

 ** _Ursine Vulpine - Do You Realize?_**

* * *

 _ **8h30.**_

Harry tapotait à nouveau de manière frustrante son bouquin de la pointe de sa plume. Il venait à peine de commencer son cours qu'il en avait déjà marre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il y était allé d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Malfoy ce matin. Et il n'avait pas trouvé sa carte du maraudeur. Ron jurait que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait. Comment le retrouver ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu au petit-déjeuner ce matin. Bizarrement, il sut qu'il réapparaitrait quand il aurait quelque chose à lui dire. Mais quand ? Le brun s'impatientait.

Il avait longuement réfléchi. Il voulait y croire. Après tout, il avait le droit d'espérer non ? La peur avait passé, laissant place à des envies plus rationnelles. Ce matin, il avait mangé de chaque plat, il referait la même ce midi. Il avait ri avec ses amis, il avait discuté avec Ron et Hermione comme autrefois, quand ils n'étaient qu'un trio de gamins aux sourires hébétés, ayant à peine posés les pieds dans Poudlard. Il sut qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée. Il se demanda si c'était ça l'acceptation dont Malfoy parlait. Il allait mourir oui, mais il y aurait sûrement autre chose après.

Sur son parchemin, il griffonna :

« _Si je me réincarnais en animal, ce serait pour un phœnix,_

 _Si je me réincarnais en végétal, ce serait pour un iris,_

 _Si je me réincarnais en minéral, ce serait pour une émeraude,_

 _Si je me réincarnais en humain, je voudrais être monsieur n'importe qui._

 _Enfin, si je devais rejoindre votre paradis, laissez-moi être un ange qui prendrait soin de mes amis. »_

Harry sourit. Sur le coup, il se sentit bête. Et ensuite, il se demanda à qui réellement il adressait cette prière. Parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'une prière. Il plia le parchemin avant que quiconque puisse le lire et le mit dans sa poche. A nouveau, il prit sa plume et recommença à tapoter. C'était en rythme avec le battement de son cœur. Il compta, trente-six… C'était bien trop peu. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, qu'il le fasse repartir. Il se sentit piégé. Piégé dans la réalité.

C'était la mécanique de son cœur qui le retenait, ici…

C'était trop tard pour ne plus y penser. Il sentit qu'il ralentissait encore, il fallait qu'il sorte. Il se tourna vers Ron. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Tout bêtement, il murmura :

\- Il faut que je sorte.

Son meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… un truc urgent à faire.

Harry serra les dents, il avait mal. Il supplia le roux du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête et coupa le professeur.

\- Harry ne se sent pas bien.

\- Oui, oui, murmura l'homme distrait. Accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie alors.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent. Harry fit quelque pas avant de se retenir au mur, les jambes flageolantes.

\- Eh ! S'inquiéta le roux. Ça va ?

\- Oui… il me faut juste un peu d'adrénaline.

\- De… quoi ? De l'adrénaline ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ron, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. S'énerva le brun. Je ne vais pas réussir à courir. Aide-moi.

Le roux n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde et sortit sa baguette. D'un geste, il appela son balai. Il l'attrapa par le manche et monta dessus, puis fit grimper Harry à son tour. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et sortit sa baguette à son tour pour appeler le sien. Ron sortit rapidement de Poudlard et l'emmena sur le terrain de Quidditch, heureusement vide, puis le poussa. Et Harry tomba.

Il tomba si vite et pourtant tout lui sembla venir au ralenti. La sensation était exquise et lui rappela combien il aimait cela. Combien ça allait lui manquer. Comme le stade Quidditch, Poudlard qui défilait devant ses yeux, magnifique au lever du soleil. Comme la déception des matchs perdus, les réjouissances des victoires, le bordel des vestiaires après. Tous ses petits détails qui lui paraissaient si anodins. Son visage… Son visage allait lui manquer…

\- Harry ! Hurla le roux.

Sa voix le rattrapa alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Les crins de son éclair de feu balayèrent légèrement le sol avant de le faire remonter. Il s'accrocha et accéléra. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration saccadée et pourtant il souriait comme jamais. Il se sentait revivre. Ron s'approcha de lui, furieux.

\- T'es pas bien ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

\- Non, rit le brun. Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais c'était fun. Merci.

\- Ouais, bah la prochaine fois, fais-le tout seul !

\- Attend, Ron ! Soupira-t-il.

Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne mette pied à terre.

\- Bon écoute, Harry, explosa son ami. Je sais qu'il se passe un truc que tu ne veux pas dire ! Et je comprends… Mais merde à la fin ! Je suis ton meilleur ami. Et je suis sûr et certain que je peux t'aider. En tout cas, plus que cet imbécile de Malfoy !

Harry sourit. Il inspira profondément alors que le vent rafraîchissait son visage. Ron comprit le message, il n'en saurait pas plus.

\- D'accord ! S'exclama-t-il. Trois jours ! Dans trois jours, tu me racontes tout, et Malfoy disparait de ta tête, c'est compris ? Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Le brun hocha puis se tourna vers le stade. La réalité était là, devant lui. Voilà tout ce qu'il allait quitter. Non, voilà tout ce qu'il allait perdre. Pour un monde meilleur ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'on disait aux enfants trop jeunes pour comprendre ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire à Teddy quand il serait en âge de comprendre ? Un monde meilleur… Lui, il voulait la réalité, pas ce monde.

\- Un petit match ? Proposa-t-il à Ron.

Avec un sourire, il accepta. Cette réalité, elle serait dure à quitter. Surtout s'il n'y avait rien après.

* * *

 _ **10h.**_

Après une bonne douche, le brun décida de ne plus retourner en cours. Il s'ennuyait bien trop dedans, cela faisait ralentir son cœur. Il préféra la chaleur du parc de Poudlard. Il regarda les élèves qui profitaient du soleil, en train de bouquiner, de discuter, de rire. Il apprécia chaque image, chaque son qu'il pouvait retenir. Il en aurait besoin. Entre quatre planches de bois, pensait-il ? Si oui, il voulait s'assurer d'engranger un maximum de choses magnifiques. Finalement, il se rassit à sa place habituelle, près du lac. Celui-ci l'apaisait sans pour autant le tuer. De là, il pouvait voir tout le monde sans entendre leurs chuchotements qu'il provoquait quand il passait à côté d'eux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Malfoy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne le salua pas, ne releva pas. Il sourit seulement. Il était heureux de le voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa poche un parchemin qu'il déplia lentement. De sa voix traînante, celle qu'il détestait le plus haut point, il récita :

\- « Si je me réincarnais en minéral, ce serait pour une émeraude… » Tu es sérieux ?

Harry se jeta sur lui et lui arracha le bout de parchemin des mains, légèrement honteux.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit.

\- J'ai tous les droits, te rappelles-tu ? Une émeraude ? Mais bien sûr… Tu n'en as pas d'autres à dire comme bêtises.

Le brun fourra rageusement le parchemin dans sa poche et croisa les bras sur ses genoux.

\- Je fais ce qu'il m'entend !

\- Et à qui écrivais-tu ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas… A moi-même.

\- Menteur.

Le Griffondor rit. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il écrivait à Merlin ou un Dieu quelconque… il le traiterait d'imbécile ou lui demanderait d'aller voir un psychomage comme Ron. Il se contenta de ne pas répondre. Il aimait ce moment. Etre à ses côtés, ici. Discuter avec lui, rire. Tels que ses amis mais lui il pouvait lui dire. Et sans faire exprès, il murmura :

\- Tu vas me manquer.

Il regretta immédiatement. Il cacha sa tête dans ses jambes, attendant sa foudre, ricanements, remarques acerbes ou seulement qu'il se lève et parte. Mais finalement, il ne fit que rire doucement, le surprenant.

\- Non, pas tant que ça. Parce qu'après tout, si tu te réincarnes en phœnix, je pourrais te tuer à volonté. Je ferais exprès d'oublier d'arroser ton corps d'iris. Quand à l'émeraude je la jetterai dans ce lac.

\- Mais si je ne suis personne, comment feras-tu pour me retrouver ?

\- Je te retrouverais. Je sais que j'y arriverai. Et si tu es un ange… Tu ne m'oublieras pas, j'en suis sûr.

\- C'est vrai. Dis-moi… Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Draco et te considérer comme un ami ?

Il eut une mimique dégoutée mais finit par soupirer et se détendre.

\- Pourquoi pas. Après tout, je sais déjà que tu es complètement fol amoureux de moi. Je peux me languir de te faire espérer pour après détruire ta petite cloche d'horloge. « Crack ! » Plus d'aiguilles.

\- Quel connard, hocha négativement le Griffondor.

\- Alors, _Harry_? Tu t'es enfin décidé à suivre mes conseils. Quelle est ta prochaine priorité ?

\- Vivre l'instant présent, dans la réalité, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

\- Bien ! S'extasia le blond. C'est un bon début. Et la suivante ?

\- Euh… Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Ça viendra.

\- Mon testament, s'exclama Harry. Demain, nous allons le faire. S'il te plaît. Demain, c'est vendredi, tu as promis.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir fait aucune promesse. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était stupide mais soit, on le fera. A qui vas-tu léguer ta fortune ?

\- Divisée en quatre je pense, la famille Weasley, Granger, à Teddy Lupin et le reste ira à Poudlard. Qu'il rénove notre école. Parce que pour moi, elle fut ce qui s'approche le plus de ma maison et de ma famille. Square Grimmaud ira à Teddy, bien sûr.

\- C'est écœurant de bons sentiments.

Harry sourit. Il ne changerait donc jamais. Après tout, c'était Draco Malfoy. Il le regarda longuement puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet toujours serré dans son bracelet de cuir bleu ciel. Harry se risqua à approcher ses doigts vers lui. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il voulait vraiment qu'il le retire. Pas qu'il était fasciné par sa marque des ténèbres, mais il avait l'impression que le libérer lui, l'aiderait à aller mieux. Cependant, le blond recula brusquement son bras.

\- Potter ! Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce que vous, les « amis », vous appelez des marques d'affections !

\- Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste… Désolé.

Il le regarda triturer le bracelet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'est pas encore temps…

\- Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver.

\- Si seulement tu savais… ce que ça fait de porter ça.

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave ! Ce n'est qu'un banal vestige du passé. C'est une chose que je veux emporter avec moi aussi ! Je ne veux rien oublier ! La réalité, si c'est tout ce qui me reste après, je ne veux pas en perdre une miette, jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus. Et je marcherais le long de la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort sans crainte car je sais que tu es avec moi.

Harry sentit une pointe percer son cœur et rougir ses joues. Si son horloge avait été à vapeur, elle aurait sûrement sonné. Et la fumée serait sortie par ses oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, railla le blond, mais n'en voulant pas trop à ton cerveau de sous doué. Quant au reste… Tu n'oublieras rien, j'espère. Ce serait bien marrant de te voir ruminer, coincé dans ta pierre précieuse !

Harry lui tira la langue et son ancien ennemi haussa un sourcil, trouvant l'acte assez bas. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que Draco ne recommence à triturer son accessoire. Les yeux posés dessus, il fronçait les sourcils, hésitant. C'était vraiment rare de le voir ainsi alors Harry profita du moment pour détailler à nouveau son visage. Il semblait si parfait… Si beau… Et ses yeux… Le métal avait encore fondu, très clair. Il était triste. Pourquoi ?

\- En parlant de réalité… Hm… Il faut que tu saches que… il serait peut-être temps que je te dise… C'est plutôt dur à dire…

Soudain, on le coupa. Harry se retourna et vit ses amis au loin qui l'appelaient et lui faisaient de grands signes. Il répondit d'un sourire et d'un petit geste de la main. Contrairement à lui, Draco soupira, mais presque de soulagement. Il se leva pestant contre des amis bien trop collants mais Harry le retint.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Rien d'important.

\- Je ne veux pas partir sans savoir ! S'inquiéta le Griffondor.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le dirais avant que tu t'en ailles. Ou après… Sourit-il sournoisement.

Harry hocha la tête mais fut extrêmement déçu de le voir s'en aller, les mains dans les poches et trainant des pieds. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il reste pour parler à ses amis. Ils l'auraient peut-être vu, comme lui le voyait dorénavant. Ils auraient su qu'il pouvait aussi exprimer des sentiments, bons et honnêtes. Qu'il pouvait rire… Qu'il pouvait aimer. Mais il le vit tracer sa route vers Poudlard, sans adresser de mots à personne, reprenant son masque de froideur habituel. Cette réalité-là, il n'en voulait plus. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle priorité… Il montrerait à Poudlard tout entier qui était réellement Draco Malfoy.

Ses amis s'assirent autour de lui. Ron avait dû les briffer avant car personne ne lui parla du Serpentard, ne voulant certainement pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il retrouva le sourire auprès d'eux, ils le firent rire et il se fit à nouveau quelques souvenirs à emporter dans l'autre monde.

* * *

 _ **15h.**_

La réalité était comme ça, il le savait. D'abord douce, franche et magnifique. Puis horrible, destructrice et brutale. Mais surtout, surtout, elle était éphémère. Harry était plié en deux en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait courut les escaliers et reprenait sa respiration. Cette phase-là de sa maladie, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler non plus. Elle lui faisait mal, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus dangereux. Il sentait bien que la fin était proche. Il se tint par les hanches et fit les cent pas, appréciant de respirer et d'être toujours en vie. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps que l'espérait Mme Pomfresh. Trois jours encore ? Il en doutait.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sursauta quand il vit un blond aux yeux marron entrer dans sa pièce fétiche. Il expira lentement et sourit difficilement.

\- Un peu de sport, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Tenta-t-il.

Il fixa sa robe de sorcier qui portait l'écusson de Serdaigle et soudain Harry fronça un sourcil. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il remarqua qu'il lui faisait penser à Draco. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas assez gris, son visage pas assez fin… Il était beau mais pas comme lui…

\- Harry Potter, excuse-moi de te déranger dans ta… séance de sport ?

\- Euh oui, je… courrais après Voldemort, donc je n'avais pas besoin de cela avant, mais maintenant… il faut bien s'entretenir, non ?

Sa voix se voulait calme et ironique mais en vrai, il était paniqué. Il espéra que son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne venait pas pour ce secret-là.

\- Salut, je suis Ricky Jolans, en septième année à Serdaigle, se présenta-t-il tout en se rapprochant vraiment, vraiment trop. Enfin… Huitième année, techniquement. Tu sais, j'ai appris que… je voulais savoir si tu voudrais aller boire un verre pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard… avec moi ?

Harry recula lentement en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Non, je… Je ne suis pas gay ! Désolé, c'est juste une mauvaise blague de mes amis, mais je ne le suis pas… désolé !

Le brun buta sur la pierre froide et leva les mains. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand il laissait faire Ronald Weasley. Il se jura de lui tirer les oreilles la prochaine fois. Le Serdaigle malheureusement ne voulut rien entendre et s'avança jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda l'homme.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation. D'autant plus que l'espace d'une seconde, dans la pénombre et de si près, il se stoppa net quand il crut apercevoir ses traits à travers les siens. Le Serdaigle en profita pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était tellement étrange. Pas écœurant. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être aussi doux. Et bien sûr, il se demanda si ça l'était aussi avec Draco. Il écarquilla les yeux et tomba sur la chevelure blonde. Pas assez blonde… Il le repoussa d'un coup en hurlant :

\- Tu n'es pas lui !

Puis il plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche. Non ! Que venait-il de dire !? Il savait exactement à qui il pensait. Il n'était pas Draco. Cela voulait dire que si ça avait été Draco… il se serait laissé faire ? Il respira difficilement. Le Serdaigle s'excusa en bredouillant et s'enfuit en courant, le laissant seul. Mais Harry n'avait que faire de ce petit malotru, il tenait toujours ses lèvres entre ses doigts, le cœur battant à tout rompre et se rendait compte qu'il avait apprécié. Qu'il aurait pu apprécier… Si cela avait été lui.

Son premier baiser d'un homme… ce souvenir-là, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, parce que Ron avait peut-être raison. Depuis le début, il se trompait. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais réussi dans ses relations. Il sourit et s'attrista immédiatement. Il ne pourrait jamais le confirmer. Après tout, il ne risquait pas de trouver l'homme parfait et d'avoir une vie de couple… En trois jours ! L'homme parfait… Le visage de Draco passa devant ses yeux. Ron avait encore raison. Pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui avait raison sauf lui-même ? Sûrement que c'était la faute de son horloge qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il allait mourir et qui lui brouillait l'esprit.

Il sentit immédiatement sa présence. C'était étrange, comme une aura de bienveillance. Il ne la sentait pas autrefois, mais maintenant qu'il y faisait attention. Oui, elle était là.

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-il en levant un doigt. Je ne veux rien entendre !

Son rire cristallin emplit la pièce. Harry soupira.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, il m'a embrassé et j'ai dit n'importe quoi pour le faire fuir. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

Draco apparut dans l'ombre de la pièce. A quel moment y était-il ? Il avait du voir toute la scène. Il ne le croirait pas une seconde. Il le vit s'approcher en applaudissant lentement.

\- Bravo Harry, tu viens de te vendre tout seul. Maintenant, pour Poudlard, c'est sûr et certain que tu es gay ! Et amoureux de quelqu'un à qui tu ne veux pas l'avouer et c'est pour ça que tu es tout tristounet ces derniers temps. Vois le bon côté des choses, les suppositions de tes amis vont vite se régler. Ils ne te demanderont plus ce qui ne va pas.

\- Je ne lutte pas ! Dit le brun. Je sais que tu as parfaitement raison, comme toujours.

\- Que c'est bon de l'entendre de ta bouche. S'enchanta le Serpentard.

\- Draco…

Harry souffla d'exaspération et se tourna vers l'immense fenêtre. Il ne vit pas ledit homme se figer sur place avant de s'apaiser et de sourire tristement. Cependant il l'entendit dire :

\- Ça aussi…

Harry tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien. Ton esprit incontinent ne comprendrait pas.

Harry se renfrogna et tapota à ses côtés.

\- Viens t'asseoir au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Tu m'as pris pour ton chien ?

Le regard que lui lança le Griffondor le dissuada de continuer, il finit par obtempérer et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps avant que Draco ne craque et ne lui demande avec un sourire carnassier.

\- A qui tu pensais ?

Harry serra les dents puis lui frappa dans l'épaule. Il était certain d'y avoir mis un peu de force mais le blond ne broncha pas d'un centimètre. Il en rajouta même une couche :

\- Allez ! Dis-le que tu pensais à moi. Je le sais de toute façon. C'est ce qu'il ressente tous.

\- Qui ça, tous ? L'interrogea-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh bien apparemment, beaucoup se prennent d'affection pour…

Il se tut brusquement. Il réfléchit un moment, comme figé dans la glace et ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il en avait assez de ne pas comprendre. La vérité vraie. Il voulait savoir. Afin de pouvoir dissocier la réalité au rêve.

\- Tu la finis ta phrase oui ou non ? S'impatienta le brun.

\- Non… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire à toi. Tu es celui qui a été le plus touché par la guerre et…

\- Draco ! Je suis mort d'accord ! S'énerva-t-il tout à fait. Je me fiche de cette ancienne fichue guerre. Et puis depuis quand tu as peur de me briser avec tes mots ? Le connard que tu es n'a pas pour habitude d'avoir d'état d'âme.

Le visage du Serpentard se ferma immédiatement et Harry sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Comme d'habitude, il avait trop parlé. Il vit sa mâchoire craquer et de son ton acerbe, il continua :

\- Des mangemorts. Une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm. Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'expliquer ce que c'est, je sais très bien que tu ne comprendrais pas deux mots. Tu n'es même pas fichu de remarquer que tu te mens à toi-même depuis le début. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de ce que tu m'as fait. Quand tu te réveilleras, Potter, fais-moi signe ! Il serait tant que tu ouvres les yeux, afin de ne pas crever encore plus con que tu ne l'es.

Harry sursauta à ces derniers mots. Son visage était maintenant acide, méchant. Il était en colère et c'était horrible. De plus, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du compris ce qu'il disait. Mais il ne put rien rétorquer que l'homme avait déjà fui. Il resta là, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait que lui pour le faire battre aussi fort. Oui… il l'avait cherché.

Syndrome de Stockholm ? Il tomberait amoureux de lui uniquement parce qu'il avait été son pire ennemi pendant des années ? Non… Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Non, il ne l'appréciait qu'uniquement parce qu'il l'avait découvert sous un autre jour. Harry rougit. Il l'avait admis, il l'appréciait. C'était si facile de se l'admettre car il ne lui restait que trois jours à vivre. Pourquoi s'entêter ? Il était plus que certain que Draco était d'ailleurs la première priorité qu'il s'était fixé. C'était à la fois audacieux et très égoïste car il allait mourir et le laisser seul, comme tous les autres…

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ensuite ? Devait-il s'en vouloir pour avoir failli le tuer il y a deux ans ? Ou peut-être que le blond avait eu quelques représailles après qu'il est décidé de mentir dans sa maison ? Pour le protéger, il avait nié le reconnaître. Mais il était sûr et certain d'avoir vu dans ses yeux qu'il savait exactement qui il était. Etrange. Harry se retrouvait encore une fois avec plus de questions que de réponses. Trois jours pour le forcer à tout lui avouer. C'était de plus en plus court. Il se souvint qu'il avait toujours l'option de facilité : du véritaserum.

* * *

 _ **19h.**_

Le trio de Griffondor s'assit autour de la table de la bibliothèque. Harry dut promettre à madame Pince juste avant de ne pas faire autant de grabuge que la dernière fois, sous le regard étonné de ses amis. Ils venaient ici pour réviser normalement, mais Harry avait d'autres plans. Il attendit un peu avant de s'impatienter et de chuchoter.

\- Il faut que vous m'aidiez !

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent d'un air incertain.

\- Il faut que je m'introduise dans le bureau de Slughorn. J'aurais besoin d'une potion et je ne vois que là où il pourrait y en avoir !

\- Quelle potion, Harry ?

\- Du véritaserum.

\- C'est interdit ! Crie silencieusement la jeune femme.

Harry fit la moue avant de marmonner :

\- Depuis quand on ne fait plus ce qui est interdit ? Je ne crois pas qu'on m'ait puni pour avoir tué quelqu'un !

\- Ne recommence pas, chuchota Ron en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Ils avaient assez passé de mois exécrables à ces côtés pour qu'il retombe dans ses crises.

\- Sur qui tu veux t'en servir ? Demanda son ami prudemment.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait ou pas lui dire. Ce qu'il allait faire était illégal, il ne devait pas être au courant de tout. Lui n'aurait aucun problème, puisque de toute façon, il serait trop mort pour qu'on le punisse. Mais, ses amis eux… Il n'eut cependant pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit puisqu'Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement et s'exclama :

\- Non. Harry, c'est tellement stupide, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour…

\- Hermione, grinça Ron.

\- Non ! Il doit savoir ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui dit pas tout simplement…

\- Hermione ! La gronda-t-il à nouveau. Ne me fait pas regretter de te l'avoir dit.

La brunette se calma immédiatement. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Ron avait tant changé. Il savait bien que la guerre avait changé tout le monde. Mais à ce point qu'il réussisse à faire taire son ex-petite amie. C'était fort. En tout cas, elle ne dit plus rien, se renfrognant dans son livre. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Ni avec Harry, ni avec Ron.

\- Alors, s'excita le brun. Vu que Ron a perdu la carte du maraudeur, j'aurais pensé que…

\- Je n'ai pas dit non plus que nous allions t'aider. L'interrompit son ami. Même si j'accorde de l'importance à ton amourette étrange et spéciale que tu as avec Malfoy, je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Tu finiras par te rendre compte toi-même que tout ça n'est qu'un nuage. Mais on sera là, Harry, quand tu t'écraseras. Malfoy…

Il soupira et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, je te le promets.

Harry serra les dents. Il n'y croyait pas… Ses amis le laissaient tomber. Ils avaient peut-être raison… Draco n'était pas fait pour lui… Surtout que lui vivrait… Il devrait sûrement arrêter de le forcer à se confier à lui. Il avait juste eu l'impression d'être la personne la mieux placée au vue de sa situation. Il pourrait tout lui dire puisqu'il serait muet comme une tombe. Cette image le fit sourire et l'apaisa. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête l'aide de ses amis et ces derniers lui répondirent d'un sourire. Pas de crise pour une fois. Il était heureux. Bientôt, il n'en aurait plus…

Il n'aurait plus ses amis non plus… Ni Poudlard… Ni Draco…

La réalité faisait mal parfois… D'abord douce, franche et magnifique. Puis horrible, destructrice et brutale. Mais surtout, surtout, elle était éphémère. Demain, la réalité aura déjà changé. Demain, il ne lui resterait que trois jours à vivre et il ne savait toujours rien de lui. Et cette réalité… était la plus triste qu'il conserverait une fois que plus aucune clef n'arriverait à remonter son horloge de cœur…

* * *

… _**nous fait face à la réalité.**_

* * *

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	5. Douleur

**RAR : Sawab : Je ne sais pas exactement quels mots utiliser pour te remercier. Ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur, m'a remis un coup de pep's dans mon envie d'écrire et de continuer à vous faire autant plaisir. Merci énormément. Je peux tout à fait te comprendre, moi non plus je hais les histoires où je dois pleurer en même temps que j'écris. Je n'en lis même pas des autres auteurs parce que je sais combien ils écrivent aux moins sans fois mieux que moi et je risquerais d'y passer une caisse complète de paquets de mouchoirs. Je sais pas pourquoi mais entre un ange en enfer, un triton au balcon 2 et celle-ci, j'arrête pas de faire pleurer Harry. Promis la prochaine ce sera de l'humour ! Je connaissais Ameno mais pas la suivante. Je suis donc partie regarder tout ça. C'est tout à fait dans le thème, surtout quand Harry a beaucoup de mal à dire adieu à ses amis. (Si j'ai bien saisi la traduction, moi et l'anglais ça fait six cent et en plus elle n'est pas facile à comprendre.) Tu as décris exactement l'ambiance que je voulais apporter à ma fiction dans ta description de mes deux personnages presque complètement OOC. En fait, ça me rend vraiment heureuse parce que je me dis que j'ai réussi à vous faire comprendre ce qu'Harry ressentait, puisqu'on est tout le temps en POV Harry, pour Draco sans vraiment arriver à ouvrir les yeux. Et pour Harry, c'est vrai, je crois que je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec un Harry héroïque mais là, il va de mal en pis et c'est le but, après tout, n'est-il pas censé mourir ? Je ne vois pas comment il arriverait à garder son courage dans pareil moment ? Du coup, avec tout ça, j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu vas interpréter le comportement de Draco à la fin de ce chapitre. Il y a eu un bug sur le site j'espère que tu as pu lire le chapitre 4. Merci pour ta review, merci pour tes encouragements et désolée pour la longueur de la réponse. :P**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : 5** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

 **Douleur.**

* * *

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Living my brain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _Till it broke up and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like..._

 _Pain._

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 ** _Imagines Dragons - Believer_**

* * *

 _ **7h.**_

L'espace d'un instant, Harry crut que Voldemort était de nouveau en vie et tentait d'entrer dans sa tête pour lui faire voir toutes ses horreurs. Ce n'était pas la même douleur, mais c'était la même intensité. Il serra les poings, les paupières, se recroquevilla. Tout son corps se tétanisa alors qu'il avait brusquement envie de laisser tomber. Oui, il ressentait pour la première fois l'envie de mourir. Il se dit que ce serait plus simple que tous s'arrête à cet instant. Et pour la première fois, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, et la peur n'était plus là pour lui dire de se battre. Il avait si mal qu'il ne comptait plus les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Si cette douleur-là l'avait pris avant, il serait resté près du volcan…

Il était hors du temps, hors de cette pièce, hors de son lit. Il était entre douleur et horreur. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le laissant couler sur sa joue puis sur son oreiller. Il faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit et regretta de ne pas avoir jeté un sort de silence la veille. Enfin, quand il retrouva un tant soit peu d'esprit, il commença à compter. Une seconde, elle allait partir, il fallait qu'il batte à nouveau. Deux secondes, il lui restait encore deux jours. Trois secondes, il fallait qu'il ait ce temps pour lui. Quatre secondes, Draco ne lui avait pas encore tout dit, il devait savoir. Cinq secondes, il devait le voir, lui parler, l'entendre et comprendre…

Son cœur repartit, pompant son sang à une vitesse ahurissante. Ce fut encore plus dur. Il reprit une grande inspiration avant de tousser comme un fou. Il mit sa main de sa bouche et tenta de se calmer et de cacher le bruit. Quand la crise passa, il était transpirant et il y avait du sang sur sa main. Bien trop pour ne provenir que d'une coupure à la lèvre. Il tendit l'oreille. Si autrefois il en avait marre de l'entendre, aujourd'hui son tic-tac effréné le rassura. Il était encore en vie. Le temps passait trop vite. Surtout pour un homme en sursis.

Harry s'assit lentement. Il avait mal au cœur, malheureusement, il le ressentait partout dans son corps comme des éclats de shrapnel. Les éclats de son horloge cassé qui se répandaient comme un venin. Ses picotements le mirent au bord des larmes. Il avait envie de pleurer… De se cacher toute la journée au fond de son lit. Il avait si mal… Il se haïssait. Il haïssait l'homme qui lui avait fait ça. Si Voldemort était toujours en vie, il le tuerait une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci sans magie. Il était sûr qu'il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

En attendant, c'était lui qui le tuait… Enfin, ce qu'il restait de lui… Cet horcruxe qu'il avait placé dans son cœur et qu'il pensait avoir détruit. Il… était toujours là et réclamait son dû. C'était lui et personne d'autre.

Harry sortit du lit en faisant attention à se faire le plus discret possible, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur son état. Il se glissa sous la douche et soupira de bien être quand les tensions de son corps s'apaisèrent. Il posa une main sur son cœur et trembla. Trente-et-une pulsations. Il était presque à la fin. Deux jours avant la fin… C'était tellement peu…

* * *

 _ **9h.**_

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait senti que Draco l'attendrait en dehors de Poudlard. Tout machinalement, il reprit sa cape, le passage secret et se rendit à l'endroit où il s'était rencontré la dernière fois. Et en effet, il était là, l'attendant sagement. Quand le blond l'aperçut, il fut certain d'avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne son visage indifférent. Harry baissa les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était là, il doutait. Que devait-il lui dire ? Peut-être un pardon… Aujourd'hui, il se promit de ne pas lui poser de questions. Peut-être qu'il se dévoilerait tout seul…

Harry s'avança et le blond lui tendit la main sans même lui adresser un mot.

\- Je pense toujours que c'est une perte de temps mais si tu le veux vraiment, allons-y.

\- Attend, avant il faut que je te dise…

\- Tu parles trop. L'interrompit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

Immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent aspirés puis reposés en toute douceur dans la ruelle qui menait au Ministère de la Magie. Malheureusement pour Harry, son cœur le lâcha à nouveau. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui cela n'allait être que ça. Le brun se plia en deux et attendit que cela passe. Draco se pencha sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand cela te fait si mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ce matin, articula le brun alors que sa respiration repartait.

Le visage du blond sembla passer au soulagement avant qu'il ne quitte son champ de vision.

\- Tu as encore du temps… Mais je pense que tu devrais commencer à faire tes adieux, parce que bientôt, tu ne pourras plus. Si la douleur s'accentue encore, tu vas passer quelques heures dans une sorte de paralysie temporaire à souffrir avant de mourir. Et là, il sera trop tard. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici.

\- Si, chuchota le brun en se relevant. Allons-y, ne trainons pas.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça… Marmonna le Serpentard. Je déteste ses ascenseurs…

Harry entra dans la cabine et invita son ami d'un jour à faire de même. Draco hésita avant de l'accompagner. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, se sentant trop à l'étroit dans ce tout petit habitacle de verre. Il se serra le plus possible vers le fond mais c'était peine perdu. Il y avait au moins un de ses membres qui le touchaient. Draco ne sembla pas se formaliser. Il composa le numéro de la cabine téléphonique et bientôt elle bougea.

Harry se dit qu'il fallait en profiter, maintenant qu'il était coincé et obligé de l'écouter.

\- Draco, murmura le brun.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers lui, intrigué par sa voix faiblarde.

\- Je suis désolé… Pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Et… Je voulais aussi te dire merci de ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais… et ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire… Mais merci de ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te jure qu'après ça, je te lasserais tranquille. Jusque la fin… Ma fin.

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis le hall du Ministère se dessina devant eux alors qu'il lui répondait :

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher après ça. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin… Ta fin.

Harry sourit en baissant la tête. Il ne voulait qu'il voie le rouge de ses joues. Des petits papillons se mirent à danser dans son ventre, suivant la rythmique de son cœur qui battait maintenant un peu plus fort. Il était heureux. Qu'importe la douleur qu'il ressentait et aller ressentir… Il était heureux.

Draco et lui parcoururent l'immensité de l'endroit, se faufilant à travers les gens qui marchaient bien trop vite pour le brun. A moins que son esprit lui joue encore des tours et qu'en vrai, c'est lui qui tournait au ralenti.

\- C'est par là, le guida le blond.

Il semblait savoir exactement où aller et qui voir. Harry le laissa faire avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte et hoche la tête vers elle.

\- Entres et fais ton testament. Mais surtout dépêches-toi et n'hésites pas.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Malheureusement il ne le laissa pas parler et toqua à la porte. On lui permit d'entrer et il le fit. A l'intérieur, c'était tout l'inverse de l'extérieur. Calme, presque religieux. Les gens venaient ici avant de mourir, c'était peut-être normal. Le brun eut l'impression que le blond s'était trompé et l'avait emmené dans un magasin de pompes funèbres. L'homme derrière son bureau avait tout l'air d'un croque-mort en tout cas. Le brun sourit.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il sans lever son immense nez de son parchemin qu'il écrivait lentement, avec précision et délicatesse.

\- Je… viens pour un testament… Je…

\- Vous aviez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, minauda le brun.

\- Pas de rendez-vous, pas de testaments, monsieur.

\- C'est que c'est assez urgent, s'énerva le brun.

\- Pas de rendez-vous, pas de tes… Commença à nouveau le vieil homme tout en relevant la tête.

Il se stoppa net en voyant qui il avait en face de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva prestement.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Mais…

Le notaire fit le tour de son bureau et vint lui serrer la main sans attendre son accord et avec un grand sourire.

\- Excusez mon impolitesse. Veuillez prendre une chaise ! Je suis à vous tout de suite. Un testament alors ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, je doute qu'une autre malédiction ne vous demande de nous sauver d'un puissant mage noir, non ?

Il dit ça dans un ton ironique et amical, mais en vrai Harry put voir qu'il n'était pas serein.

\- Non… non, je… C'est juste au cas où.

\- Bien, bien…

Harry commença longuement à regretter son geste. L'homme parla, parla… Encore et encore… le contrat était long et lui faisait perdre son temps. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il n'avait encore formulé aucune requête, une heure avait passé. Il soupira enfin quand il lui tendit la plume et son parchemin.

\- Maintenant que tout est bon, on peut passer au dictat dudit testament. Sachez que tout ce qui se trouvera dans ce formulaire sera respecté à la lettre. Si jamais un jour vous décidiez de changer un quelconque partie, il suffit juste de revenir vers moi ou de m'appeler par poudre de cheminette, et cela sera fait !

Il posa ensuite une feuille à côté de lui et le brun plissa des yeux.

\- Une dernière chose, mes honoraires.

Il dit cela avec un grand sourire et le brun haussa un sourcil. Finalement, il ne s'occupa pas du coût que cela lui prendrait et glissa la plume entre ses doigts. Il la trempa dans l'encre puis la positionna devant le parchemin. Mais arrivé à ce niveau, il eut un trou. Plus rien… Il inspira lentement… C'était étrange mais il avait mal… Pas une douleur physique, cette fois-ci, elle était mentale. Ce bout de papier, ce testament lui rappelait aussi qu'il allait mourir. Que c'était la fin.

Il eut à nouveau envie de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas de l'argent qu'il voulait offrir à ses amis. C'était du bonheur, des rires, des escapades à nouveau. Il voulait leur montrer ce que Draco lui avait fait découvrir. Voyager à leur côté. Ce n'est pas une maison qu'il voulait donner à Teddy. C'est une famille, c'est ce qui lui avait manqué dans ses jeunes années, de l'amour de l'attention. Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il aurait toujours été là pour lui.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le parchemin. Il n'y aurait rien de tout ça… Juste quelques mots sur du foutu papier. Des mots sans aucun sentiment, sans aucune largeur… Des mots qui donnent des ordres… Comme il en avait eu toute sa vie.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'inquiéta le notaire.

Harry déglutit et respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Oui, pardon, renifla-t-il.

Il posa la plume sur la feuille et se mordit la lèvre. Malheureusement, il put qu'écrire un seul mot. « Je ». La douleur l'envahit, lui coupant la respiration. Son cœur s'arrêta. Il s'asphyxia, de plus en plus. Le notaire se leva d'un bond sans comprendre et s'alarma. Harry se dit qu'il fallait qu'il sorte avant qu'il n'alerte tout le monde. Difficilement, il rejoint la porte. Derrière Draco l'attendait et il s'effondra dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, il était de nouveau à Pré au Lard.

Harry repoussa le blond, fit deux pas avant de tomber à quatre pattes. Il serra l'herbe dans ses mains, et attendit sans que rien ne vienne. Son horloge était cassée. Définitivement ? Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissant le relever et Draco s'agenouilla devant lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Ce fut comme un choc électrique. Assez puissant pour faire redémarrer son cœur mais pas assez pour le repousser. Le blond appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes et Harry s'accrocha à lui. Il venait de lui sauver la vie…

La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était absolument rien comparée aux troubles qui l'emplirent. Il était en train de l'embrasser. Il ne bougeait pas, c'était juste des lèvres posées sur des lèvres… mais tout de même, il était en train de l'embrasser… Et il aimait ça. Enfin, le blond recula légèrement et Harry se remit à respirer comme un buffle. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne fit que tousser au lieu de parler. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et constata qu'il saignait à nouveau. Draco le lâcha d'une main et passa celle-ci sur son visage et sa main. Le sang disparut. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il faisait de la magie sans baguette ?

Décidément, il le surprenait de jour en jour.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Ou de minutes en minutes. Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Merci.

\- D'assouvir tes fantasmes ? Mais de rien, Harry. Avec plaisir.

Le brun sourit et hocha négativement la tête. Alors il profita de sa faiblesse pour poser sa tête sur son torse. Le blond se tendit automatiquement et se racla la gorge, confus.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Tu viens de m'embrasser, fit le brun en haussa les yeux aux ciels.

\- Juste pour te donner l'adrénaline nécessaire à ton cœur.

Harry ne répondit pas, il se sentit très faible encore. Trois crises en une matinée, elles s'empiraient… Qu'arriverait-il ensuite ? Il soupira de malheur, serrant et desserrant les poings pour faire passer sa douleur.

\- Et le testament ?

\- Mince… J'ai… je me suis enfui sans le faire… Mais… Tu avais raison… Je me fiche bien de l'argent ! Ce que je voulais… Ce que je voudrais…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Son visage se déforma par la tristesse et les larmes qu'il avait tant essayé de retenir coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ce qu'il voulait c'était de vivre à leurs côtés. Draco sourit tout à fait.

\- Tu fais vraiment tout de travers, Harry… Mais finalement, cela revient au même. Une autre priorité d'accomplie.

Il posa alors sa main dans ses cheveux et enfouit son visage dans le sien. Et Harry se laissa aller, pleurant tout à fait.

* * *

 _ **12h.**_

Harry était attablé avec les Griffondors. Chaque bouchée était une torture mais il se forçait quand même. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis lui posent des questions et parce que Draco lui avait demandé. Il ne savait plus à quels moments il avait décidé de l'écouter. Quand il s'était rendu compte que toutes ses informations étaient totalement exactes. Il regarda à la table des Serpentards et regretta de ne pas le voir. Le fuyait-il après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il l'avait embrassé… Et Harry avait adoré. Il aurait même aimé qu'il recommence encore mais ce n'était pas arrivé.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient été gênés pour deux sous quand ils s'étaient quittés. Ils avaient faits comme si tout était normal. Comme si ce baiser n'était rien d'autre qu'un sauvetage en canoë. Harry sourit lentement. Il reposa ses couverts et laissa tomber. Il en avait assez d'avoir mal. Ron le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry ? Tu as encore raté les cours aujourd'hui. Si tu continues tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

\- J'ai pris des vacances, rit le brun. Tout ira mieux la semaine prochaine, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry se sentit ridicule. Pourquoi continuait-il ainsi à lui mentir ? Il devrait leur dire, à tous, ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'il s'agglutine autour de lui ? Qu'il lui demande d'aller voir un médecin. Non… Il avait peur que l'un d'entre eux prenne sa place dans une action stupide. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, ne préférait pas le savoir. Luna agita sa longue chevelure blonde et chuchota :

\- Je sais que tu as vu un ange toi aussi. Pas vrai ? Il t'a donné combien de temps ?

Harry haussa un sourcil et sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Luna. Assez pour vivre encore une aventure magnifique.

Ron qui avait entendu se pencha et fit sur le même ton :

\- Luna, tu vois des anges ?

Elle hocha sa tête puis posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, signant son secret. Ron se mordit la lèvre. Il regarda Harry longuement et hésita avant de lui dire tout bas pour que personne ne n'entende :

\- Et… Avec Malfoy… Comment ça se passe… ? De… quoi vous parlez ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

\- De tout et de rien, souffla le brun évasif. On discute du passé, du présent… De ce qui aurait pu être et ce qui a été… Malheureusement on n'a pas de futur alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Bientôt nous nous reverrons plus, ce n'est pas très grave…

Ron hocha la tête, un air de soulagement peint sur son visage.

\- Alors, tu sais… C'est bien. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais cru que…

\- Harry Potter ?

La voix de la directrice McGonagall résonna dans toute la pièce et le silence s'installa. Le brun se tassa, la vieille femme avait l'air furieux. Ses traits déjà durs auparavant étaient colériques. Harry se leva lentement et elle lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Suivez-moi, tout de suite.

Ron rit et lui tapota dans le dos.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu aurais des représailles, à trop sécher les cours !

Harry ne releva pas et suivit la directrice de Poudlard. Il passa devant la table des professeurs et son regard croisa celui de l'infirmière. Elle baissa les yeux, confuse et Harry comprit… Elle n'avait pas résisté, elle avait vendu la mèche. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il accompagna Minerva McGonagall à son bureau dans un silence gênant. Il eut un sourire en voyant les différents portraits des nombreux directeurs dont celui de Dumbledore et Rogue.

\- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter.

Il obéit sans faire d'esclandre et la directrice en fit de même. Et puis, son visage s'adoucit considérablement, prenant un air très triste.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir demandé à Pompom de ne pas nous avertir ? Pourquoi…

Harry ne voulait pas de nouveau pleurer. Pas devant elle. Il fallait qu'il reste fort. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était plus facile quand il était encore dans le déni. Quand il ne savait pas réellement ce que voulait dire mourir. Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne peut rien pour moi, professeur. Ne pensez pas que nous n'avons pas tout essayé. Cela fait deux mois que je suis au courant. Deux mois qu'elle et moi cherchions une solution. J'ai vu des médecins magiques et moldus. Pas de potions, pas de sorts, aucune chirurgie… Et changer de cœur ? Impossible. Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas tenté de vivre… Maintenant, je veux juste partir tranquillement. Et je ne veux pas que ça se sache, car ce que je veux retenir, c'est leur sourire, le soleil, les délires… C'est… la vie.

Le professeur hocha la tête en comprenant tout à fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Gardez le silence jusqu'à la fin… Et si vous pouviez vous assurer que Poudlard récupère tout ce que je possède… Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai essayé de faire un testament, mais c'est trop dur. Mon cœur ne le supporte pas.

\- Voulez-vous que je donne une lettre à quelqu'un en particulier, des mots à dire ?

\- Pardon. Je voudrais juste que vous leur demandiez de me pardonner… pour toute la souffrance que je leur ai fait subir.

\- Harry… souffla la directrice.

Le brun se leva et hocha la tête.

\- Dites-leur juste ça.

Il sortit de l'étouffant bureau et se mit à courir. Son cœur avait encore chuté, il s'en était fallu de peu. Il arriva dehors rapidement et fut ébloui par le soleil. Il leva une main devant ses yeux. Harry respira un bon coup, profitant de l'été. Puis sourit quand il sentit le blond juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et le regarda de bas en haut. Il portait un short beige et un débardeur blanc. Il avait même des lunettes de soleil rouge, assorties à son bracelet de même couleur.

\- Ta tenue… Rit le brun. C'est de pire en pire. Tu t'en vas réellement dans le monde moldu ?

\- Eh oui ! Sourit Draco. Tiens, je t'ai ramené un petit souvenir.

Il secoua une casquette pour la déplier et la rabattit sur sa tête d'un geste. Le brun rit et la retira pour la regarder.

\- New York ?

\- J'y suis allé la semaine dernière, magnifique !

Harry la remit sur sa tête et sourit. Il eut la surprise de voir que quand il était près de lui, toute la douleur s'en allait petit à petit. Ne restait plus que la tristesse. Se dire qu'il allait bientôt le quitter était très difficile. Il fit quand même l'effort de paraître bien. Il le suivit alors qu'il commençait à marcher tranquillement dans le parc.

\- Au fait, je peux te demander un autre secret ?

\- Oula… ça peut te coûter cher, ça, Harry.

\- Une dernière volonté, minauda le brun en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Non, hocha la tête. Je la connais déjà ta dernière volonté. Et ce n'est pas cela. Mais vas-y, je t'offre mon secret. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment tu arrives à faire de la magie sans baguette et surtout comment as-tu réussi à transplaner dans le Ministère de la Magie ? Je croyais que c'était impossible.

\- D'accord.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il le vit alors sortir une feuille et noter avec un stylo quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Quoi ? Oh… Je note tes questions pour ne pas oublier de te répondre quand tu seras mort.

Harry fit la grimace et frappa son épaule d'un coup de poing.

\- Tu es odieux, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Eh ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Attend, Harry !

Mais le brun était déjà parti en courant et Draco le suivit, riant à moitié… L'espace d'un instant, il en avait complètement oublié sa douleur. Elle était loin derrière lui et il profita de ce doux moment de joie. Un de plus qu'il garderait précieusement. Deux jours avant la fin. A cet instant précis, il s'en ficha complètement. Il était tellement bien et son cœur se réchauffa.

* * *

 _ **23h.**_

La douleur le réveilla à nouveau. Il attrapa sa baguette et cette fois-ci jeta le Silencio sur ses rideaux. Il haleta. Une première fois, une seconde fois au bout de quelques secondes, une troisième fois au bout d'une minute. Il se tordit de douleur quand plus aucun air ne voulait entrer dans ses poumons. Sa mécanique ne fonctionnait plus du tout.

Deux minutes passèrent… Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas redémarrer du tout. Il tapa aussi fort qu'il put sur sa poitrine et il put prendre une autre respiration ce qui le maintint encore en vie quelques minutes de plus. C'était horrible, exactement la même sensation qu'un noyé ressentait avant de mourir. Il inspira à nouveau avant que cela ne se bloque pour de bon. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir une horloge dont l'aiguille tentait vainement de passer la seconde, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle restait là, tremblante, forçant… Rien n'y faisait.

Harry sentit des étoiles commencer à danser devant ses yeux. Des petites horloges brillantes en forme de cœur. Puis son regard se fit flou. Il allait mourir là, maintenant… Sans savoir la suite et fin de tout ce que Draco voulait lui dire. Il allait mourir sans avoir dit correctement au revoir à ses amis… il allait mourir sans avoir remercié Poudlard… Il se sentait tellement bête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plutôt que de s'entêter avec ce stupide testament ? Draco avait raison… Il avait raison depuis le début. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Il avait gâché son temps…

Dans un sursaut de combativité, Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil une petite fiole posé sur sa commode. C'était maintenant trop tard pour la prendre mais tout de même… Si cela pouvait l'empêcher de souffrir un peu plus… Il leva faiblement la main vers elle et la décapuchonna. Il la but d'une traite. Ce fut immédiat. Il entendit comme un clic. L'aiguille était passée, avait atteint le douze de l'horloge. Il eut un soubresaut et prit une grande inspiration. Puis lentement, sombra dans le néant.

* * *

 _ **La douleur et la tristesse nous amène…**_

* * *

 _ **Bon, j'ai pu remarquer que beaucoup d'entre vous avez déjà trouvé ce que je tramais... On commence quand les cours ? Plus que 2 jours avant la fin. La mécanique du cœur d'Harry arrivera-t-elle à tenir le coup ?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	6. Folie

**Chapitre 6 : 6** **ème** **jour.**

* * *

 **Folie.**

* * *

 _And now I need to know is this real love,_

 _Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

 _And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

 _Like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

 _But now I have finally seen the end_

 _And I'm not expecting you to care_

 _But I have finally seen the light_

 _I have finally realized_

 _I need your love_

 ** _Muse - Madness_**

* * *

 _ **7h.**_

Harry se réveilla comme sur un petit nuage. Cela faisait longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Il se redressa lentement, inconsciemment heureux. Il regarda tout autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il avait bien ses lunettes sur le nez. Il voyait flou. Les couleurs s'entrechoquaient. Il sourit bizarrement, regardant sa main. Elle semblait se dupliquer quand il la bougeait. Mais qu'est-ce que l'infirmière lui avait donné ? Il eut assez de lucidité pour comprendre qu'il était complètement drogué. Et cela le fit rire. Il eut un rire heureux, comique, hystérique… à la limite de la folie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se sentait bien, même très bien. Il ne savait combien de temps durerait la potion, mais pour l'instant il savourait.

Son rideau fut tiré lentement et la tête du rouquin le regarda, soucieux.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Le brun hocha, ne pouvant se défaire de son sourire. Il voletait, pas de douleur, pas de tic-tac à son oreille. Le bourdonnement s'était enfui. Ron ne fut pas rassuré, son comportement était plus qu'étrange. Ses yeux… Il avait l'air absent de son esprit. Harry se leva et le poussa pour sortir. Il se ficha de ses protestations. Il avait soudainement envie de courir, de crier de joie. Il se sentait revivre. Il devait profiter de ce moment.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il était à table et se goinfrait comme s'il n'avait rien ingurgité depuis des jours. Ses amis ne posèrent pas de questions tout de suite, le laissant reprendre appétit avec joie. Mais finalement, Hermione craqua et murmura :

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais oui ! S'exclama le brun en souriant. C'est fou… Vous êtes tous bleus.

Harry sourit en regardant leur tête. C'était vrai, leur peau avait viré bleue, et le Griffondor éclata de rire. Il pouffa dans sa main, essayant de cacher en vain son fou rire. Il ne savait ce qu'était que cette potion, mais s'il avait su, il l'aurait prise bien avant et en aurait sûrement redemandé. Il se leva prestement.

\- J'ai chaud ! Il faut que je sorte.

Il prit à nouveau la fuite. Les élèves le regardaient bizarrement alors qu'il passait à côté de lui et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait de rire à la tête qu'ils avaient. Au détour d'un couloir vide, Harry s'écrasa sur un torse musclé et tomba à la renverse. Il secoua la tête, légèrement sonné avant de la lever vers l'homme qu'il avait percuté. Il sourit quand il fit face à Draco qui le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Mais ses yeux n'arrivèrent pas à soutenir l'image et bientôt, il posa une main devant eux.

\- Tu brilles, Draco. Tu ne veux pas éteindre ta lumière ?

Le blond resta un instant sans rien dire puis il se baissa et attrapa sa main. Il le leva d'un geste et sans forcer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? Tu es drogué, ma parole.

\- C'est juste une petite mixture pour m'aider, ricana le brun en serrant sa main.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le voir, il brillait bien trop. C'était comme un mini soleil sur terre. Harry passa une main sous ses lunettes et se gratta les yeux mais quand il les rouvrit, c'était pareil.

\- Je ne peux pas te voir. Tu brilles vraiment trop.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre et ses yeux se baissèrent sur son bracelet avant de revenir sur sa main qui tenait toujours celle de son ami.

\- Tu sais quoi, continua l'homme malade. Je vois des trucs super étranges, et ça me fait tellement rire. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Ils ont trois yeux, des tentacules…

\- Et moi ? Chuchota le blond.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu brilles. Ça fait un peu mal.

Draco sortit de sa poche une paire de lunettes solaire et la lui tendit. Harry les attrapa et les mit sur son nez à la place des siennes. Il releva la tête et put enfin le regarder. Il brillait encore, mais c'était supportable. Il lui sourit et recommença à marcher vers la sortie. Il avait encore chaud. Il l'entraîna avec lui, le tirant par sa main qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché. Et contre toute attente, Draco le suivit sans faire d'histoire.

\- Je sais, tu vas me dire que je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'était pas dans mes priorités. Mais j'étais vraiment mal hier soir et je ne savais pas que cette potion me ferait cela. Mais je ne regrette pas, je suis content.

\- Cela se voit, fit le blond sèchement.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, Draco, la vie est belle ! Tu sais quoi ? Quand je serais mort, fais moi plaisir et profite de chaque moment. Et surtout, j'aimerais tellement que tu te montres comme quand tu es avec moi. Mais avec tout le monde.

\- Harry, parle plus doucement ou ton cœur ne va pas tenir.

Le brun était dans une hystérie perpétuelle. Il parlait vite, il souriait trop. Le blond restait calme, stoïque. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour l'aider cette fois-ci. Il le laissa l'entraîner dehors. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Surtout pas dans l'état où il était. Harry fit la moue avant de lui montrer encore ses dents. C'était presque agaçant.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je vois clair dans ton jeu. Depuis le début. Tu fais semblant d'être comme avant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais semblant. Tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as changé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'emporterai ton secret dans ma tombe.

Il éclata de rire et le blond tressaillit. Il l'arrêta net et lâcha sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe. Il le regarda à travers les petites vitres noires, et fit une grimace.

\- Tes pupilles sont dilatées, Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses la potion t'emmener.

\- Et pourquoi pas ! S'enflamma le brun en attrapant ses deux poignets pour le faire lâcher. Je suis très bien comme ça, je n'ai plus mal, je n'ai plus peur, je ne suis plus en colère… Je…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser brièvement. Le blond ne l'encouragea pas mais ne refusa pas non plus le baiser. Il le laissa faire jusqu'à ce que sa respiration l'oblige à couper court. Il recula légèrement, et murmura :

\- Je suis fou, peut-être… Je suis fou de toi…

\- Harry…

Le brun baissa les yeux avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Tant mieux si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je vais mourir, alors il vaut mieux… Et si je lançais un sort d'Oubliette à tout le monde avant de partir.

En disant cela il se retourna et recommença à partir. Draco le regarda faire avec de la tristesse dans les yeux. Et puis finalement, il sourit quand il l'entendit dire :

\- C'est dommage que je ne le remarque que maintenant… C'est dommage qu'il me faille une drogue pour pouvoir te l'avouer.

\- Sans cela, tu ne m'aimerais pas, Harry. Grommela le Serpentard en le rejoignant plus tranquillement.

\- C'est faux. Je suis lucide, tu sais. Je sais que je suis drogué, je sais que ce que je vois n'est pas réel. Je sais que j'en veux à ta vertu. Et à la mienne, aussi, par conséquent… Enfin, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, tu ne penses pas ?

Draco renifla. Il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et ils disparurent. Ils les firent transplaner sur une plage gigantesque. Harry écarquilla les yeux tout en s'abreuvant de l'image magnifique de l'endroit. Il y dégageait tant de calme et d'insouciance. Exactement comme son cœur en ce moment. Il souriait comme un enfant. Il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir dans l'eau. Il n'y avait personne ici, pas âme qui vive. Les vagues de l'eau transparente se fracassaient contre les rochers. Le sable était fin et chaud. Il retira immédiatement ses chaussures et sa cape de sorcier pour en profiter. Il sourit à Draco juste un instant avant de partir en courant vers l'eau.

Il plongea dedans, la tête la première et tout habillé. Malheureusement, la fraîcheur lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. La potion était en train de s'évanouir et il regretta que l'infirmière ne lui en ait pas donné plusieurs. Sur le dos, il profitait de ses derniers instants de folie. Il nageait vers le fond de la mer, et, à travers l'eau, il entendait de nouveau son horloge brinquebalante grésiller dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et regarda Draco qui s'était assis sur le bord de la plage et attendait sagement, les jambes repliées sur lui.

Il revint en avant, et sortit avec un poil de déception. Il était vraiment bien dedans. Il se coucha à ses côtés, se fichant du sable qu'il mettait sur lui et dans ses cheveux humides. Harry le regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil et soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Savait-il que cela le réveillerait ? Encore une fois, il allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il reste dans cette réalité sordide au lieu de le laisser rêver ? A quoi cela lui servait de le voir avec tous ses sentiments de malheur absolu ? Le blond sourit à moitié.

\- Redis-moi ce que tu m'as dis maintenant ?

Harry rougit. La potion s'arrêterait peut-être dans quelques instants. Il avait assez de courage pour lui parler, mais encore plus de lucidité pour ne pas animer un espoir qui se savait perdu.

\- Désolé… Des bêtises, bégaya-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas envie que tu continues à penser à moi après ma mort. Tu sais, au début, j'ai voulu m'éloigner de mes amis pour qu'il m'oublie rapidement. Je pensais qu'avec toi, j'aurais moins de mal à me sentir coupable… Mais maintenant… je…

Le blond se tourna vers lui et prit un air fâché. Il lâcha ses genoux pour poser ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage, s'allongea tout contre lui.

\- Ce qui va arriver, maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Et entièrement de ta faute. Est-ce que tu le consens ?

Le brun déglutit. Il releva une main pour la poser sur son flanc. Tant pis pour sa raison. Son cœur lui criait de le faire. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il l'écoutait chanter pour finalement lui tourner le dos. Harry hocha la tête et la releva pour ravir à nouveau ses lèvres. C'était de la folie, il le savait. Une douce et heureuse folie. Le brun ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Même dans les bras de Ginny Weasley. Il passa son deuxième bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Draco s'effondra contre son corps et ses vêtements s'humidifièrent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Leurs langues effectuaient un balai de douceur, une saveur encore inexpérimenté pour aucun des deux. Tous les autres baisers qu'ils avaient pu avoir, ensembles, ou avec d'autres, n'avaient rien à voir à côté de celui-ci. Le désir se mélangea à leur salive, et Harry se mit à se tordre d'appréhension sous lui. Il sentit sa main brûlante passer en dessous du froid de son vêtement et gémit contre sa bouche. Alors qu'il la relevait lentement jusqu'à atteindre son cœur, il s'arrêta là, dans un dernier tremblant baiser.

\- Harry… Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. Est-ce que tu veux être à moi… pour l'éternité ?

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux, son cœur martela sa poitrine. Avait-il le droit ? Le droit de le priver ainsi de la vie ? Harry l'étreint, sûrement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il cacha son visage dans sa nuque alors que des larmes glissèrent de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait pas que le blond s'arrête de vivre juste pour lui. Son cœur n'était pas d'accord, sa raison l'obligeait à ne pas sombrer dans l'égoïsme.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour te dire oui…

Ses mots le déchiraient. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas oui, tout simplement ? Qu'importe les conséquences. Il ne serait pas là pour le voir. Autant, Draco l'aura déjà oublié d'ici quelques temps. Son cœur se tordit de douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il passe à quelqu'un d'autre. Oui… il voulait qu'il soit à lui pour l'éternité… Draco ne se démonta pas par ses mots. Il continua de le toucher, là où cela le faisait frissonner. Il continua à l'embrasser contre son oreille, remontant contre sa tempe et arriva à se détacher pour se relever légèrement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Heureusement que tu l'aies alors…

Harry grimaça et hocha négativement la tête. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et le fixa sans avoir mal. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'une autre larme vint s'écraser sur le sable.

\- Non, plus maintenant…

Le blond sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le Griffondor le lui rendit, fiévreux et aimant, parcourant son dos jusque ses fesses pour les agripper. Ses hanches étaient parfaites, s'emboitant entre les siennes comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un. Il sentait qu'il avait une érection. Et la sienne pulsait contre sa jambe. Draco descendit ses mains en dessous du tissu humide et le retira soigneusement.

\- Fiche-toi de ce qu'il pourrait arriver, juste une minute, et jure-moi que tu ne le veux pas ?

Harry sentit sa main attraper sa verge et le faire venir doucement. Il montait et descendait avec lenteur. Il était mi-frustrant, mi-désirant. Ses joues rougirent, alors que le plaisir faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse normale. Il l'entendait résonner aux vas-et-viens et s'arrêter net quand le blond en faisait de même. Mais Draco ne fit que pousser un peu plus le vêtement en arrière et retirer le sien. Le sable s'infiltra entre ses fesses mais, bien que désagréable, Harry ne dit rien. Il sentit bientôt son pénis le pénétrer d'un coup, sans sommation ni préparation. Harry s'agrippa à ses épaules, un peu plus fort, et le mordit dans la nuque.

C'était extrêmement blond le releva légèrement et attendit.

\- Dis-le-moi, Harry, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était comme une supplique. Un désir caché, d'une tristesse incomparable, qu'elle brisa les dernières forces du malade. Il plongea dans la folie et l'égo alors qu'il sentit les larmes monter encore. La mâchoire du blond se serra encore sous l'émotion. Il recula le bassin pour mieux frapper à nouveau. Juste là où il fallait. Harry posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

C'était vraiment douloureux.

Draco embrassa sa joue, aspirant ses larmes aussi salées que sa peau. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens, puis se redressa, à genoux entre ses jambes. Il le prit par le bassin et continua d'entrer en lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des gémissements glisser sous ses mains.

Ce n'était plus douloureux, c'était du plaisir à l'état pur.

Harry sentit son érection revenir à grande vitesse. Il se sentait de plus en plus bien, de plus en plus bon. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Draco qui haletait déjà. Il était tellement beau… Tellement fort et puissant. Il le vit se courber vers lui et prendre son visage d'une main. Harry lâcha enfin sa bouche pour recevoir son baiser sauvage.

\- Reste dans ta folie, si tu le souhaites, mais dis-moi oui.

Il accentua ses mots en le prenant à nouveau, Harry cria légèrement. Un long et rauque râle de bien-être. Il sentit du liquide sortir de son pénis pour asperger son ventre. Il n'avait pas encore joui, mais il était à deux doigts.

\- C'est d'accord, trembla-t-il. C'est… C'est oui.

Draco sourit enfin. Il le dévora des yeux puis de la bouche et reprit ses mouvements, cette fois-ci plus doucereux. Il bougeait des hanches, en rythme avec les siennes. Il se glissait en lui beaucoup plus facilement. Il cogna à nouveau sa prostate, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Harry criait son plaisir. Il n'arriva pas à tenir plus longtemps et son sperme gicla, laissant une trainée sur son torse.

Le blond ne tarda pas à le suivre, l'embrassant encore, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il vint en lui, le remplissant totalement. Harry trouva cela encore plus chaud et meilleur que le soleil qui leur tapait dessus. Puis le Serpentard se retira et posa sa tête contre son torse. L'oreille tout contre son cœur, il sourit.

\- Cette chanson… C'est vraiment la plus belle que j'aie jamais entendu… Et que je n'entendrais plus jamais.

Harry sourit faiblement. Il avait eu tort, il le savait. C'était de la folie de l'avoir ainsi lié à lui, sachant ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il n'aurait jamais dû… Ils restèrent là, plusieurs minutes durant, à se remettre de leurs émotions avant que le sable ne commence à gratter les fesses du brun. Il lui proposa alors d'aller se rincer dans l'eau, ce qu'il accepta. Draco se mit complètement nu, sans pudeur et Harry le regarda de haut en bas, d'un œil autant appréciateur que timide. Cependant il le suivit et c'est tous les deux nus qu'ils rirent dans l'eau pour un bain de dix heures.

S'embrassant, essayant de se noyer ou encore s'aspergeant d'eau, l'espace d'un instant, Harry oublia tout le reste et ne regretta pas sa décision. Et puis il se dit qu'au moins, il partirait en ayant connu le bonheur, le vrai.

* * *

 _ **18h.**_

Harry massa son horloge de cœur en grimaçant. Elle était de nouveau douloureuse. De plus en plus. La drogue avait passé, la folie de l'amour aussi… Maintenant, ne lui restait que la folie de la réalité à faire face. Et de toute, c'est celle qui était la plus terrifiante. Alors qu'il rentrait à Poudlard, Draco le quitta en lui rappelant que l'heure tournait, et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il fut déçu que celui-ci ne veuille pas en profiter avec lui, mais le blond lui assura qu'il passerait le lendemain tout entier avec lui. Il espéra silencieusement à juste arriver à passer la nuit.

Draco lui avait donc demandé de dire au revoir à ses amis, et il ne sut pourquoi mais il avait l'air de savoir qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. C'est la mort dans l'âme, ou plutôt dans le cœur qu'Harry rejoint la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, il ne trouva ni Hermione, ni Ron. Après quelques questions aux autres, il se dirigea vers la Salle sur Demande. Il tourna trois fois devant elle en lui demandant de bien vouloir l'emmener où ils étaient et elle s'exécuta. Il ouvrit lentement la porte mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit leur voix. Et il n'eut aucun mal à cela, Hermione criait comme une folle.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour lui, faisait calmement le roux.

\- Ron ! Il est complètement fou ! Il faut que cela cesse. Il disparaît des heures durant. Tu as vu comment il était ce matin… Et bordel, il voit Malfoy ! Il est temps qu'on lui dise la vérité !

\- N'écoute pas ça, Harry.

La voix de Draco le fit sursauter comme un malade. Il était juste derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun, suspicieux.

\- Je…

Le blond semblait à la fois mécontent et très triste.

\- C'est à moi de te le dire… Je ne veux… Mais je ne peux pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à travers la porte. La discussion entre ses deux meilleurs amis ne s'arrêta pas là.

\- Je sais que c'est complètement fou, soupira Ron. Mais… Tu n'as pas vu son regard. Il avait l'air tellement heureux… Ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. En fait… Depuis qu'on a appris qu'il était mort.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Choqué, il releva lentement la tête pour voir la tristesse figer les traits de Draco.

\- Harry… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Le brun ouvrit précipitamment la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce, tout en attrapant et entraînant le blond.

\- Qui est mort ? Hurla-t-il, faisant trembler de peur ses deux amis.

\- Harry… gémit Ron.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait l'air perdu et désolé. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira :

\- Harry… Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Je ne savais pas comment…

\- Qui est mort !? répéta le brun, en détachant chaque syllabe.

\- Le Malfoy que tu vois, s'empressa la brunette. Il n'existe pas, Harry. Il est dans ta tête. Draco Malfoy est mort il y a déjà des mois ! Harry… tu… ne te souviens pas ?

Le brun n'arriva plus à articuler. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard.

\- C'est faux, chuchota-t-il. Il est là… A côté de moi.

Ron hocha négativement la tête. Il sortit lentement la carte du maraudeur de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il lui montra ensuite l'endroit où ils étaient et Harry resta perplexe. Trois noms. Seulement trois noms. Il lâcha le blond et recula, apeuré.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Harry… Supplia le blond.

\- Tu es dans ma tête… Tout ça… C'était faux ?

\- Non ! Je te jure que non. Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti… Mais…

\- NON ! Ferme-là !

Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma fort les yeux, comme un enfant qui faisait un cauchemar. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sa mécanique se disloqua, lentement.

\- Tu n'existe pas ! Hurla-t-il.

Ron s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va aller ! Lui murmura-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'il n'est pas là.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il n'avait pu savoir précisément quelle odeur il aurait, quelles sensations il lui procurait, quel goût avait sa bouche. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait être mort… Pas lui. C'était lui qui devait mourir, pas Malfoy… pas… Draco. Il était en train de devenir complètement fou. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il était toujours là, debout devant lui, sans vouloir faire le moindre geste. Il était hésitant.

Les larmes dépassèrent ses paupières alors qu'il s'abreuvait une dernière fois de son visage. Il fallait qu'il le fasse disparaître. Ce n'était pas chose facile.

\- Va-t'en… Je t'en prie, va-t'en.

Si c'était vrai, s'il n'était que dans sa tête, alors il disparaîtrait. Harry espéra secrètement qu'il ne le fasse pas. Qu'il ne l'écoute pas et reste. Mais le blond le fixa comme s'il pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme, et hocha la tête. Il s'évanouit dans la nature. Harry s'effondra à genoux, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était donc vrai. Ron et Hermione avait raison, il n'était pas réel. Il n'existait. Il était dans sa tête. Hermione vint le prendre par les épaules.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, chuchota-t-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Il est parti… bégaya-t-il.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, comprenant son chagrin alors qu'il ne répétait sans cesse « Il est parti ». Ron posa une main devant sa bouche. Il était trop dur de voir son ami autant dans la détresse. Il lui rappelait quand Voldemort était toujours en vie et qu'il n'avait plus aucune issue. Il y avait dans ses yeux cette étincelle de folie qui lui donnait envie de le conduire immédiatement à St Mangouste.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas… ?

\- Harry…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé… ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Harry commençait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Oui… Draco le lui avait dit. « Tu n'es même pas fichu de remarquer que tu te mens à toi-même depuis le début. Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de ce que tu m'as fait. » Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il lui avait fait tant de mal que ça pour ne plus s'en souvenir ? Avait-il effacé sa mémoire pour des souvenirs trop douloureux. Il ne se voyait pas faire cela. Ce n'était pas son genre. Pourtant, il ne voyait que ça. Quoi d'autre sinon… ? Il eut cette impression qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

La peine et la tristesse ayant ravagé son cœur, ce dernier lâcha, il se laissa aller dans les bras d'Hermione et s'endormit.

* * *

 _ **23h30.**_

L'angoisse le réveilla. Il était de nouveau dans son lit. Il se leva lentement, s'assit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres alors qu'un demi-sourire passa dessus. C'était tellement doux, tellement réel. Impossible qu'il ait pu imaginer tout cela. Il réfléchit longtemps. S'il était lui qu'aurait-il fait ? Il se serait sûrement donné un indice. Pour le jour où il voudrait de nouveau savoir. Harry fit le tour de la pièce vide. Il fouilla dans ses affaires, se fichant de mettre le bazar. Il chercha longtemps, une lettre, un mot, quelque chose qui pourrait lui dire pourquoi il avait fait cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il effacé sa mémoire ?

\- Harry…

\- Ferme-la ! Scanda le brun en chuchotant. Tu n'as rien à me dire, tu n'existes pas ! Tu es dans ma tête ! Je suis complètement fou.

Harry continua de faire le tour de la pièce et le blond s'assit sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà cherché. Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu veux.

Harry soupira.

\- Bien sûr, vu que tu n'es que le reflet de mon imagination.

\- Bon… Est-ce que tu te décides de m'écouter oui ou non ?

\- Non !

Le brun scanna une dernière fois son dortoir avant de descendre. Ses amis étaient tous là. Hermione regardait le feu avec tristesse. Ron jouait sans le vouloir avec une pièce d'échec. Dean avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Seamus, tous les deux assis sur le canapé, et ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne. Luna assise sur les cuisses de Neville jouaient avec ses cheveux dans un désintérêt total. Il avait tous l'air sombre et malheureux. Harry sourit. Lui était heureux de les voir ainsi. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Cela lui rappela combien il tenait à lui. Harry s'en voulut de les avoir tant fait souffrir. Il s'en voulut de les faire souffrir par la suite.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et Harry sursauta. Il se dégagea et fronça les sourcils.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

\- C'est trop tard, mon petit pote Potter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'ai méchamment dans la peau.

\- Bien sûr, soupira le brun. Si tu étais dans ma tête, c'est exactement ce que je voudrais que tu me dises.

Draco sourit brusquement. Il le prit à nouveau par la main et le brun fut gêné. Il était complètement fou. Il était encore en train de discuter avec un mirage, une image de l'homme qu'il avait détesté. Et qu'il aimait maintenant. Il était tétanisé, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse et aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé… Ce souvenir qui avait disparu. Alors que le blond rapprochait une énième fois leur corps, il sourit tristement.

\- Tant pis… même si tu n'es qu'un produit de mon imagination… Je ne veux pas passer ce dernier jour sans toi.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Harry. Tu n'auras jamais pu me créer aussi beau gosse.

\- Mais aussi narcissique, oui !

Le blond rit et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Plus qu'un jour… Un jour avant la fin et c'est avec son image qu'il avait décidé de le passer… C'était étrange… Mais tout contre lui, il n'entendit plus rien. Pas d'horloge brisée, pas de mécanique branlante. Il n'entendit pas le moindre son d'aiguilles… Le « tic-tac » avait cessé. C'était comme si la mécanique de son cœur s'était arrêtée.

* * *

… _**à faire n'importe quoi…**_

* * *

 _ **Oh oh oh ! Que de rebondissements. Allez, allez ! J'attends vos : Je le savais !**_

 _ **Pauvre de moi. Comment se finira cette fiction ? Une petite supposition ? La suite la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


	7. La fin

**RAR : YaoiPowa : Merci pour toutes reviews. Oh non, ne pleure pas ! Je promet un HE ! Je fais toujours que des HE, promis ! Bon après, je vais t'avouer qu'il est peut-être bien différent ce HE mais... Je n'en dis pas plus. Hihi. C'est déjà la fin, une fin qui j'espère te redonnera le sourire et séchera tes larmes. Merci pour tout.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre7 : Dernier jour.**

 **La fin.**

* * *

 _When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we'll see_

 _No, I won't be afraid_

 _No, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me._

 ** _Ben E King - Stand by me_**

* * *

 _ **Les larmes coulaient, ne voulant pas se tarir. Il se frottait les yeux avec rage, son visage était déformé par l'anéantissement. Dans sa main, il serrait ce qui maintenant était devenu un torchon. Bout de parchemin déchiré, humidifié par l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux. Il avait si mal. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? C'était de sa faute… Entièrement de sa faute… S'il ne s'en était pas mêlé, ils seraient toujours vivants. Encore des gens qu'il tuait… Même sans le vouloir.**_

 _ **Dans son autre main, il agrippait sa baguette. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et il la fixa. Il pourrait oublier… Il pourrait tout oublier. Qui lui en voudrait ? Non, personne… De toute façon, il n'était plus là… Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Autant l'oublier. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi.**_

 _ **Il prit sa baguette du bout des doigts et pressa le petit bout sur sa tempe. Un simple et tout petit sort et tout serait oublié. Plus besoin de souffrir, plus besoin de psychomage. Il serait heureux à nouveau. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier autrement. Pourquoi ? Depuis quand tout avait changé ? Son regard… il se souvint de son regard. Il allait oublier cela aussi. Etait-il prêt à tout oublier ?**_

 _ **Sa main trembla. Il douta. Oui, et si quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'il était mort ? Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Non. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'il oublie, ou alors il s'effondrait et jamais plus ne se relèverait. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent, ses pensées se calmèrent, ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Il avait oublié…**_

* * *

 _ **00h.**_

Alors qu'il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, Harry se rappela où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Il le repoussa, gêné et se tourna vers ses amis. Apparemment ceux-ci ne l'avaient toujours pas vu. Heureusement, cela aurait été sûrement troublant de le voir dans cette position avec personne. Il vit que le blond haussa les yeux aux ciels. Il voudrait bien s'excuser mais il n'avait pas envie qu'on continue à le prendre pour un fou. Il rougit quand il pensa à toutes ses fois où il avait parlé de lui… alors que ce dernier n'existait pas. Harry le lâcha pour s'approcher mais le blond l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Désolé, petit griffon, mais tu arrives à la fin du voyage. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir et s'avança dans la lumière. Il se racla la gorge, il n'eut aucun résultat. Il dit « salut » avec une voix cassée par l'émotion mais de même, ils ne le voyaient toujours pas. Harry s'affola et se raccrocha à la seule personne qui semblait le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me voit pas ?

\- Bon… Murmura Ron. Je vais aller me coucher. Cela ne sert à rien de se faire des nœuds aux cerveaux. Demain, il ira mieux.

\- Vraiment stupide, cet homme, grogna Draco.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Non, Ron… Je… Je suis là !

Le regard du roux lui fit mal. Il était tellement triste. Harry s'en voulut. Il s'en voulait d'avoir essayé de briser leur amitié même si ce fut un échec, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui parler plus, de passer plus de temps avec lui. Il s'en voulait de le voir aussi malheureux. Il n'avait pas suivi ses priorités, et maintenant c'était trop tard. C'était la fin. Il le sut à l'instant même où le roux passa à travers son corps. Une sensation de malaise horrible le prit alors qu'il le vit, lui, frissonner de froid. Le brun sentit les larmes monter et il se tourna vers le blond pour s'écrier :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Je suis mort !?

\- Non, pas encore. Allez viens, je vais tout te raconter maintenant.

Harry regarda une dernière fois ses amis qui montaient se coucher, la mort dans l'âme. Puis il prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit. Ils passèrent à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame comme s'ils étaient des fantômes, ce qu'ils devaient être.

\- Dis-moi… Chuchota enfin Harry alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les longs couloirs vides de Poudlard.

Draco prit une grande respiration. Il hésitait, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Il finit par soupirer et lui répondit sur le même ton, ne sachant pas trop qui ils allaient réveiller, puisque personne ne pouvait les voir.

\- Alors, maintenant tu sais que je suis mort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment tu as fait pour l'oublier mais, je suis mort il y a déjà plusieurs mois.

\- Je me rappelle, fit le brun en cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire. Je me rappelle que j'ai plaidé pour ton père, afin qu'il n'aille pas à Azkaban.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait cela d'ailleurs.

\- Pour ta mère, répondit-il tout de suite. Et pour toi. Tous les deux m'avaient aidé au moins une fois. Toi, quand nous étions chez toi. Et ta mère quand elle a assuré à Voldemort que j'étais mort alors que c'était faux. En fait, j'avais une dette envers vous deux, mais vous ne le saviez pas. Je t'ai abordé en te demandant de payer ta dette, mais je savais qu'en fait… Nous étions quittes. J'ai supposé que tu ne le savais pas… Cela a marché… Enfin…

Harry sourit tristement. Il pensait que cela avait marché, alors qu'en fait Draco était là juste pour lui depuis le départ.

\- Si tu n'es pas dans ma tête, qu'es-tu ?

\- Alors, reprit Draco calmement. J'étais donc rentré chez moi avec mes deux parents grâce à toi. Quand vint Septembre, j'ai préféré resté à étudier par correspondance plutôt que de retourner à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas envie… que les regards se tournent vers moi. Petit à petit, mon père, dévasté par les remords et la tristesse, avait commencé à revivre… J'ai vu son premier sourire en début Septembre, quand j'ai accepté de rester avec lui au manoir Malfoy… tu sais c'est tout ce qu'il nous restait, ce manoir.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. On vous a destitué de tous vos biens, sauf cela.

Draco hocha la tête, le regard plein d'émotions.

\- J'ai eu le premier mot d'amour de ma mère quelques semaines plus tard. Et tu sais quoi… tu avais raison depuis le début. C'était magnifique. Ça me remplissait le cœur de joie. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. J'ai changé, petit à petit. Uniquement grâce à mes parents. Grâce à toi par conséquent. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire J'aimerais être une petite souris pour voir ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi heureux… Est-ce qu'il sourit toujours autant… Je pensais à toi, constamment. Je me demandais comment te remercier… pour ce que tu avais fait pour nous.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Lui, ne se souvenait de rien du tout, pas un souvenir de Draco Malfoy depuis qu'il l'avait quitté après le procès contre son père, jusque il y a une semaine. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait pensé à lui. Même juste une fois.

\- Et puis un beau jour… Il y a un peu plus de six mois maintenant, le manoir Malfoy a brûlé. Avec nous dedans. Impossible de transplaner ou de s'enfuir, on était prisonnier. Je ne te raconte pas la douleur, la chaleur… C'est affreux de brûler vifs, tu sais… J'en ferais des cauchemars si je pouvais dormir !

Il disait cela avec un sourire mélancolique qui donna à Harry l'envie de pleurer à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir s'excuser.

\- Mais j'ai pu réaliser mon rêve. Devenir invisible et pouvoir te voir à nouveau. Et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? Une terre de désolation, un homme détruit. J'étais tellement triste. Tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu avais perdu le goût de tout.

Oui, Harry se rappelait de ça. Parce que cela concernait sa vie juste après la chute de Voldemort. Etait-ce réellement pour cela ? Il en doutait maintenant…

\- Je n'ai pas pu le supporter et j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais venir te voir. Je voulais garder le souvenir que j'avais de toi… Toujours le sourire malgré tout ce qui avait pu t'arriver. Entre temps, tu as dû apprendre ma mort et par je ne sais quelle façon t'effacer la mémoire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus.

Le blond releva enfin la tête et fut gêné par autant de tristesse sur le visage de son griffon. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement, puis le prit par le bras et l'entraîna.

\- Allez, ça c'est la partie la plus dramatique. Donc, je suis devenu un passeur.

\- Un passeur ? Tressaillit Harry.

\- Oui, je ne suis ni ange, ni démon, ni même un fantôme. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe après la mort. Les passeurs sont coincés sur terre et s'occupent des morts. Si tu veux, nous avons une liste, on la suit. Ce n'est pas vraiment désagréable comme travail. En fait, c'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je rencontre des gens de différentes nationalités, j'emmagasine des dizaines et des dizaines de cultures différentes. Je m'amuse réellement. Enfin, ça m'amusait jusqu'à ce que je voie ton nom sur ma liste. Là, j'ai tremblé, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai maudit le connard qui était au-dessus de moi. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire : Qui vous voulez mais pas moi ! Bien sûr, sans aucune réponse.

» Quand tu m'as vu près du lac, j'étais en train de me demander comment pourrais-je faire pour t'approcher. J'étais certain que quand tu allais me voir, tu allais t'enfuir en courant. Ou alors te prendre pour un fou. Mais en fait, c'est toi qui as finalement fait le premier pas. J'étais à la fois abasourdi et terrifié.

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué une seule seconde…

\- Tu ne savais rien du tout. Alors j'ai joué le jeu, j'ai fait comme si tout allait bien. Et puis je me suis dit, bon, il doit juste penser que je suis dans sa tête… Et pas du tout. Tu pensais que j'étais toujours là auprès de toi… Et après, j'étais encore plus apeuré. Je me demandais comment tu apprendrais le fait que je sois mort ? Est-ce que tu me demanderais de m'en aller ? Me supplierais-tu de ne pas t'emporter… Est-ce que tu me détesterais toujours… Plus encore… Alors j'ai fait semblant. Et j'ai tenté de te guider vers les réponses sans trop me révéler.

\- Ce fut un échec… grimaça Harry. Je n'ai fait aucunes de mes priorités. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu en as raté quelques-unes, c'est vrai. Mais certaines sont passées. La peur de mourir, la tristesse, l'amitié, l'amour, les questions… Et surtout la prière. Tu n'as pas dit adieu à tes amis, mais ce n'est pas très grave… Tu les retrouveras peut-être un jour.

Draco s'arrêta et Harry leva les yeux devant la devanture de l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et le brun put alors voir son corps, respirant très faiblement. Il entendit alors son tic-tac incessant. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur le faisait trembler.

\- C'est… comme ça que tu m'entendais…

Draco hocha la tête.

\- Ton cœur se meurt, vingt-six coups minutes, bientôt, il arrivera à zéro. Je… Tu sais, je pourrais retirer le lien que tu t'es mis dans la tête tant que tu es toujours en vie. Tu pourrais peut-être retrouver tes souvenirs…

Harry s'avança et posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Il remarqua que madame Pomfresh était assise à côté de lui et dormait profondément. Elle veillait sur lui comme son propre fils. Il sourit. Retrouver ses souvenirs… Et s'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à Draco… Non, c'était sûr qu'il avait dû penser à lui. S'il se l'était effacé de la mémoire, c'était que le perdre était une douleur encore plus insupportable que toutes les autres. Depuis le début, il pensait que c'était Draco qui avait changé… mais en vrai c'était lui. Et même avec un sort d'oubli, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Harry sourit.

\- Non… je ne veux pas reconnaître cette douleur. Parce que pour en arriver à un tel extrême, elle devait vraiment être affreuse.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant ?

\- Eh bien… Celui qui est au-dessus de nous, je ne sais pas qui, a écouté ta prière et la mienne. Et te laisse le choix. La porte ou la terre ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- La porte qui mène sur l'autre monde, et ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a derrière, je n'en sais fichtrement rien… ou bien rester avec moi, et devenir un passeur. Je sais que ce n'est pas plaisant, on se fait parfois chier… Et c'est un engagement pour l'éternité… mais… si tu as envie… Je…

Il se tut, raisonnablement perturbé. Il n'avait pas envie de l'influencer même si c'était très dur. Harry regarda son corps une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas essayé de lutter. En fait, il avait arrêté de lutter à l'instant même où il l'avait vu et il comprenait pourquoi. Il vit Draco reculer et partir de la pièce, le laissant seul avec lui-même et comprit. Il s'accroupit et posa la tête entre ses bras, sur le lit. La vie… C'était étrange, douloureux et pleins d'imprévus. On avait peur de la mort, parce que justement on ne savait pas en quoi s'en tenir. Et en ce moment, entre ses deux stades… Harry se sentit drôlement bien.

Il remercia ses amis pour tout ce qu'ils avaient faits pour eux. Il remercia Poudlard pour avoir était sa maison et sa famille. Il remercia Draco pour… Pour tout… Pour lui avoir cassé les pieds pendant six années consécutives. Pour avoir était là pour lui, au meilleur moment, pour ne s'être pas dévoilé quand il le pensait toujours en vie. Car ainsi il sut qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi lui par dépit. Parce qu'il le savait mort. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était, que ce soit autrefois ou maintenant, complètement tombé amoureux.

\- Adieu, murmura-t-il à son corps en serrant une dernière fois sa main.

Il sortit de la pièce et retrouva le blond qui regardait ses pieds. Ses traits étaient lisses, il n'y avait plus aucun colère dans ses yeux. Il était plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il remarqua qu'à son bras, il n'avait plus de bracelet. Et aucune marque non plus. L'avait-il retiré sciemment ? Ses pouvoirs de morts étaient apparemment grands, il aurait pu. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai déjà juré de toute façon. Murmura-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, je t'ai juré d'être avec toi pour l'éternité. Alors… Tu vas devoir me supporter pendant vraiment, vraiment très longtemps…

Harry l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

\- Vraiment très longtemps, chuchota-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Bon, dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche. Alors… Les questions connes d'Harry Potter. Je raille toutes celles qui ont avoir avec « mon nouveau pouvoir » ?

\- Je regrette déjà mon choix, siffla le Griffondor en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Draco rit et fit flamber le bout de papier pour en sortir un autre.

\- Ça aussi, je peux le brûler.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'était ma liste. Mais tu étais le dernier, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant.

\- Comment cela se fait ?

\- Parce que maintenant, nous avons _notre_ liste !

Harry sourit et lui arracha le papier des mains. Il lut quelques noms qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Quand soudain, il pressa sa main sur son cœur. Quelque chose venait de le faire palpiter… pour la dernière fois. Draco se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie, le visage triste.

\- C'est la fin… Murmura-t-il.

Le brun avait comme cette sensation… que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui venait de mourir. En fait, il se sentait de mieux en mieux. De plus en plus en vie… Il sourit à Draco et lui tendit la liste.

\- Non, c'est le début… D'une toute nouvelle aventure.

Le faucheur lui sourit.

\- C'est parti alors…

Et ils s'évanouirent dans la nature…

* * *

 _ **15h.**_

\- Bordel ! S'écria Harry.

Il fulminait, les poings serrés alors que derrière lui, Draco ricanait dans sa barbe.

\- J'en peux plus de toi ! Je n'en peux plus !

\- Allons, chéri… Ne dis pas ça, tu fais de la peine à mon petit cœur.

\- Cent cinquante-sept ans, Quatre mois, Trois jours, quatorze heures et trois minutes que je te supporte ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être… d'être… toi !

\- Tu comptes vraiment ? Siffla le blond d'admiration.

Harry s'arrêta net, avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux. Il releva son t-shirt pour découvrir une horloge à la place de son cœur qui indiquait même le nombre de secondes passées à ses côtés.

\- J'ai de l'aide pour ça.

Draco claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître l'horloge tout en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu te crois drôle ?

\- Assez, oui ! Rit-il comme un fou.

Le blond leva soudainement le doigt au-dessus de lui et le brun put lire l'ancienne. Ils étaient arrivés à destination finalement. Draco s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser goulument.

\- Je te jure que je me ferais pardonner correctement quand nous serons rentrés. D'accord ?

Harry trembla quand son souffle vint chatouiller son oreille, il sentait déjà son érection poindre. C'était fou, malgré toute ses années, il était toujours complètement accroc à son homme. Il hocha la tête, désireux qu'il mette à exécutions ses dires tout de suite avant d'apercevoir un vieux monsieur derrière la vitrine. Il soupira et se sépara à regret de lui pour entrer dans la bâtisse. Celle-ci le fit un peu frissonner, l'endroit était un peu trop lugubre.

\- Bonjour, s'exclama Draco qui n'avait décidément peur de plus rien. On vient vous annoncer que vous êtes mort !

\- Tu gagnes en tact chaque jour, mon amour, chantonna le brun en s'approchant des étagères.

Il se pencha pour regarder une horloge qui cliquetait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce bruit et cela lui rappela ses derniers jours sur la terre en tant que vivant. Le vieil homme pencha la tête sur le côté, le regard triste.

\- Je me disais aussi, c'était étrange que plus personne ne passe…

\- Désolé, le plaint Harry. On serait bien arrivé plus tôt, si cet affreux ne nous avait pas perdu…

\- Eh ! Je ne nous ai pas perdus ! J'ai fait un détour involontaire.

Harry haussa un sourcil et le blond lui répondit en lui faisant la grimace. Il tendit alors la main vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci la prit et hésita.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco prit un air victorieux. Un point de plus pour lui. Harry avait parié sur un « pourquoi » et le blond sur « qu'est-ce qui va se passer ». Pour l'instant, ils étaient presque à ex-aequo. Le brun et lui haussèrent les épaules.

\- C'est à vous de le découvrir… Murmura Harry en lui montrant la voie.

Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux et sourit, étrangement heureux. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et il se tourna vers eux.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Bonne chance, lui répondit le blond.

Il le lâcha et l'antiquaire avança vers la porte puis disparu. Harry s'approcha de son homme en faisant la moue.

\- Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que l'on sache ce qu'il y a derrière cette fichue porte.

\- Pas tout de suite veux-tu… On a encore l'éternité pour se chamailler et se réconcilier.

\- Pour l'instant, quittons cet endroit, veux-tu ? Il me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Moi ça me rappelle de bon souvenir, comme le tic-tac de ton cœur, mon petit pote Potter.

\- Ferme-la, abruti… S'énerva Harry en sortant de la salle.

Draco secoua la tête, mort de rire avant de s'arrêter devant une drôle d'horloge en forme de cœur. Il sourit et pencha la tête. Sa mécanique… Elle avait la même chanson que celle d'Harry autrefois, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier, même dans mille ans. Il sortit le bracelet de sa poche et le remit à son poignet. Puis il la prit, la caressant du pouce. Harry n'allait sûrement pas aimé. C'était bien ce qui le faisait rire.

Et puis à qui allait-elle manquer ? Ce n'était qu'une vieille horloge du passé. Une mécanique qui maintenant n'existait plus. Il la fit disparaître dans un mouvement de main et retira son bracelet.

\- Mon amour, j'ai un cadeau pour toi qui nous attend à la maison, chantonna-t-il en sortant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry se massa la tempe. Si c'était encore un vilain tour de sa part, il se jura de se venger. Il sourit tout de même en voyant sa tête d'ange. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il n'aurait jamais voulu d'une autre fin. Ce n'était pas le paradis, ce n'était pas l'enfer, ce n'était même pas la vallée de l'ombre et de la mort… Mais il était avec lui, et il resterait avec lui… Pour l'éternité…

* * *

… _**avant la fin de tout.**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette petite fiction vous a plu. Une autre de terminée. Alors, qui s'y attendait ? Toutes j'imagines.**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **Personne ne l'a jamais connue.**_


End file.
